Hidden Secrets
by BlikovLover
Summary: A 17 year old girl Christina is attacked by a Strigoi.  She is rescued by a man named Dimitri and he takes her to St. Vladimirs where she starts a new school life along with her Moroi and Dhampire friends. But what category does she fall under? Maybe both
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So i just started writing, and i only just made an account! Yay super excited! But anyway this is a new story, and this actually does not have Rose or Lissa in it... PLease don't stop reading because it doesn't have the two main characters. It has every other setting (St. Vladimirs, Court) it has Dimitri and Adrian and every other character you love, but i have changed it! So now we follow Christina instead. I would love for you to read and review.**

**I know it is completely different from everything we have all read but I really would love your feedback. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters except for Christina! Richelle Mead owns it all and i love her for it! **

Vampire Academy

A New Story:

I could feel his breath on me. We were that close! I had no training ever before and here I was facing down a man twice my size. He tried to throw a punch (that looked like it would have hurt) to my right cheek, but I dodged. I ducked underneath him and kicked at his ankles. This man was like steel. No matter how much effort I put into my kicks and punches and backhands he never seemed to even stagger. At least I was delaying him! Another backhand from him and he sent me flying into a ruby red brick wall. He moved with the speed of light, and before I even got the chance to process what just happened he was next to me. I could once more feel his breath. But this time there was no escaping. I was up against a wall with no way to exit.

The streetlight flickered a little, and honestly I don't even know how I could realise that small detail in the midst of what was happening. But that little flicker was my saviour. Another man, larger than the one pinning me against the wall grabbed the homicidal maniac and threw him away as neatly as if throwing away a piece of paper. I didn't know this 'rescuer' of mine but I didn't want to risk being attacked again in case he really wasn't a rescuer at all. I ran. And as I did I heard an ear splitting scream coming from where I had left those two abnormally large men to spar. I couldn't help my self I turned. And as I did I saw a silver steak being pulled out of the mans heart. The man that had previously attacked me. His body crumpled to the floor and that was all I needed. The lack of rest and food took over. I had not slept since 3 days ago, and my only source of food was some stale bread I caught before it fell in a rubbish bin.

I fell to the floor, resembling the way the other man had fallen. Next thing I saw was a black screen.

My eyelids were heavy and so were my arms, legs and whole body. But the only unbearable part of me was my stomach. It was screaming for food. Only hunger was easy to ignore right now… I awoke on a bed. It looked like it had another bed on top of it and some more scanning proved that this was in fact a bunk bed. And I was lying on the bottom one. Another look around and I noticed a door in the corner of the bedroom, and next to the door was a wardrobe. With sliding doors that were actually mirrors.

I stood up, making sure not to start panicking. I was in an unfamiliar place and right next to the wardrobe was a chair. In the chair was a man. A really tall man. An abnormally large man! He noticed that I got up and he got up too. Looking me up and down he winced. 'I must look like crap' I whispered.

He smiled the smallest smile, which it was easy to miss. I didn't realise I said it out loud. I made my way to the mirrors never taking my off him until I got there.

Wow! I really did look like crap. A very noticeable blue stain had made its way onto my right eye, and my tattered clothes made me look poor. The bed hair I had wasn't exactly helping.

'Damn it' I thought to my self. Here in front of me was hot man, and I looked like crap! Yes he was hot. Actually now that I had stopped examining my self I had time to look at him. Steaming! He wasn't just hot he was steaming. He had beautiful brown hair that he had tied up in a ponytail on the back of his neck. And his dark brown eyes looked deep enough to dive into. If you asked me I probably would have stayed and looked at him forever. And that actually sounded like a good idea. He was looking at me in the same way. But then… he spoke.

'How do you feel?' he asked. It was a simple question yet the way he spoke made my skin gain goose bumps. He had a tiny Russian accent but it sounded like he knew more English then me!

'Fine' I said. But my stomach rumbled just then as if to remind me that I was not 'fine'.

I ignored it and spoke 'where am I?'

'You are at an academy.' He replied 'you were attacked and I helped you'

I studied him some more.

The man that rescued me! 'Oh... thanks'. What else could I have said? 'well…?' I said getting annoyed. 'Well what?' he asked

'Aren't you gonna explain who you are, what I'm doing here, where 'here' is?' I looked at him and added a little bit more attitude in my words.

'This is St. Vladimir academy, you are here because you were attacked by a Strigoi, and we are in…'

'Hold on. What?'

'This is St. Vla-'

'No not that!' I said getting frustrated! 'I was attacked by a what?'

'A Strigoi' I looked at him waiting for the punch line of his joke, but he didn't look like the type to joke around. 'A Strigoi attacked you and how you defended yourself I will never know, but I do know that it wasn't safe to leave you lying out there at night'

Strigoi… I could never forget that name… or breed, or whatever. My grandpa used to tell me stories about Strigoi, Dhampires and Moroi. But they were just stories right?

**Not so bad right? Please review! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! hahaha I enjoy writing about Vampire Academy so even if I don't really get readers or subscribers, whatever! lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters, (except Christina) **

Hidden Secrets

Chapter 2

"_They were just stories right?"_

I must've spaced out for longer then a couple of seconds because the man – whatever his name was- said my name. 'Christina?'

'Yeah?' I looked at him questioningly.

'Do you know anything about our world?'

'I … I mean, my grandpa used to tell me stories before I went to bed about Strigoi, Moroi and Vampires. But I never really took them seriously they were just bed time stories.'

He shook his head and looked concerned. 'Not exactly, and its not Vampire its Dha-' I cut him off. I honestly don't know how I kept my cool. How could vampires be real? That goes against everything science knows. But then again I never did like science, or school, or anything that required knowledge for that matter.

'How do you know my name?' I asked. I never really did tell him my name and he didn't tell me his either.

'I checked your purse' he said.

'Well what's your name comrade?'

'Comrade?' he asked confused.

'I was just guessing you're from Russia by your accent…'

'Oh' he made another ghost of a smile. 'My name is Dimitri. Guardian Dimitri Belikov.'

Guardian? I thought to my self. 'You must be a Vampire?' I took a guess. From what my grandpa used to tell me it was the Vampires that did the 'protecting' or 'guarding'.

'Its not Vampire its Dhampir.' He corrected me. I shrugged him off. 'Whatever.'

'But you're right I am a Dhampir. How did you know?'

'My grandpa was useful like that' I said. And once again my stomach grumbled.

'Come with me' he said. 'I could hear your stomach rumbling in your sleep'

I raised an eyebrow… He watched me sleep? Somehow that sent pleasurable Goosebumps down my spine.

We made our way outside the door and entered another corridor. So apparently we really were in an academy and he wasn't lying, but why would he need to?

There were doors on the opposite side of the bedroom we just exited but we immediately turned to the one on the right that was right next to my bedroom. Dimitri opened the door and the inside was amazing!

It was very large and posh. Red carpets were placed on the floor, the whole room was filled with books and bookshelves covered the wall, allowing only some portraits to be seen.

In the middle of the room was a large desk and a comfy looking leather chair.

Sitting in the chair surrounded by paperwork on the desk was a lady. With stunning brown hair tied at the tip of her head in a delicate looking bun. She too looked as posh as the furniture surrounding the enormous room. A dark grey blazer was placed over her lighter grey dress, making her look strictly professional. She didn't exactly have a pretty face, not ugly, but with a hooked nose resembling a vultures. She looked like the lady you didn't want to mess with. The moment she heard the door creak to a close she stood up. So fast yet elegant it was easy to miss her movement.

'Headmistress' Dimitri spoke. ' I have Christina here.'

She looked at me up and down, and I realised I had a very tattered look. So I quickly ran my fingers through my hair hoping to make it slightly less bushy and out of place.

'Hello Christina' she smiled a genuine smile. 'I am headmistress Kirova and I trust guardian Belikov has filled you in on where you are and what you are doing here.'

'I know where I am but I don't know what I'm doing here.' I said as equally kind as her.

She looked at Dimitri and then back at me.

'Well… we here at St. Vladimir's would like to figure out how you survived an attack from a Strigoi long enough for someone else to come along and rescue you.'

'I didn't need rescuing' I automatically started protesting.

She smiled. 'I'm sure' she whispered.

'Well, you… for some reason seem to know about Dhampires, Moroi and Strigoi. You also give off the impression that you are human, yet when we look closer you look Dhampir and Moroi at the same time' she looked confused. I assumed she didn't like being confused.

'Wait, wait, wait.' I said getting frustrated. 'Explain to me what Moroi, Dhampires and Strigoi actually are! I mean I know that Moroi drink blood and they are supposedly paler than Dhampires. They have some magic in them –what was it? - Earth, air, water and fire. Dhampires protect Moroi, but I cant remember anything about the Strigoi'

They looked surprised that I actually knew all that, and neither of them spoke for a couple of seconds.

'Spirit too' said Dimitri.

'Huh?' I looked at him

'Moroi can also specialize in spirit but it is extremely rare. Also Strigoi are evil, evil creatures that deserve nothing more than to be staked in the heart.'

'Yes'-agreed Kirova

'They kill humans, Moroi, and Dhampires unlike Moroi who only take as much as they need. We take it from feeders willingly while they force and kill' She looked disgusted by the end, but then her look changed to one of anger.

'They are not allowed in the sun or they will burn, and their eyes are red. They are not born but made. When a Strigoi takes blood from its victim and feeds it back their blood then the victim becomes one of them. The second way is for a Moroi to willingly drink all of the blood from a human or Dhampir and kill them, thus making them a Strigoi' explained Dimitri

It looked like that's all I needed to know about Strigoi. 'Mental note to self' I thought.

'Strigoi = bad,

Moroi = good (in as much as a vampire could be good)

And Dhampires = Protectors'

'Nice to know' I said out loud. My stomach grumbled for the third time.

'Belikov' the headmistress nodded towards him and he nodded back. He led me outside of the room and just as he was about to close the door Kirova spoke: 'Till next time Christina'

'Now to eat' said Dimitri. I grinned, even hungrier then before.

'Yes!' finally I thought.

'Hang on' I said.

'What's wrong?' asked Dimitri automatically searching the corridors for a sign of danger.

'No not that' I said rolling my eyes.

'I need to change' I smiled at him again and made my way to my room to at least brush my hair, and put on something more suitable.

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Academy

**Thanks for reading...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters, except for Christina.**

Chapter 3

_'I need to change' _

As I entered the bedroom again I found my backpack on the floor next to my bed. It was left untouched. I unzipped it and pulled out some slightly wrinkled clothes. I placed a black t-shirt over my head and some tight fitting jeans, I brushed my hair down with an old hairbrush I had packed and I looked immensely better then I did not 2 minutes ago. A last check in the mirror and I was happy, I looked pretty (aside from the bruised eye). 'One last thing' I thought I pulled a hair tie off of my wrist and tied my thick brown hair up high behind my head. Turns out the hair tie left a mark on my wrist... Oh well. I made my way to the door to see Dimitri looking bored waiting for me, yet alert at the same time. The moment I stepped out he examined me. I think he liked what he saw because I could have sworn I saw wonder in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow and spoke 'what?' 'Do I have something on me?'

Even though I checked my reflection at least twice.

'Ermm' he cleared his throat and shook his head 'no'

And then my stomach symboled some more hunger by doing its loudest growl yet.

'This way' he said.

I followed and we made our way in front of 2 very, very large oak doors. Dimitri pulled them open and we found ourselves in what looked like a really large, really packed cafeteria!

It seemed as though all eyes were on me. Like everyone had stopped what he or she was doing just to look at me. The bruise on my eye wasn't that bad was it?

Aside from the obvious staring, and the freakiness of being surrounded by vampires the cafeteria was stunning! This whole academy seemed to have a gothic edge to it, but in some ways it was very modern. It symbolised how the new is taking over the old. It had two extremely long tables with at least forty seats on each side, with a walkway in-between the tables and a self serve like bench on the left side which was as long as the tables. Five lunch ladies stood behind the long bench and a couple of fridges were placed behind them. The bored looking lunch ladies were also looking in my direction.

We made our way down the tables turned left and into the cue of students waiting to be served.

'Why are they all staring?' I looked up at Dimitri with a confused, look on my face. He smiled at me and looked away.

'You are new, and foreign, and as Headmistress Kirova said: you give off the impression to be Moroi yet Dhampir and human at the same time' he also looked confused by the end of his sentence.

'Well you guys have a retarded eye sight, I am clearly a human' I looked at him and smiled a devilish smile. He laughed. For the first time since we met. He laughed and it filled my stomach with warmth.

'If anything _our_ eyesight is ten times more powerful than any humans. It is definitely not 'retarded'' he stopped smiling, and put on another one of his annoyingly, blank guardian faces.

'If you say so comrade'

'There it is again. _Comrade. _How do you know that it doesn't offend me when you call me that?' he looked at me questioningly.

'Honestly' I said. 'I really couldn't care less if you were from Zimbabwe. You are stuck with that nickname forever now' I gave him another cheeky smile. This man seemed to be making me smile a lot and I didn't like it. I stopped smiling because the lunch lady spoke.

'What can I get you?' I searched around and not surprisingly everything seemed appealing. I was _that_ hungry that eating vampireprepared food didn't seem like such an issue. They could have cursed it with 'dark magic' for all I cared.

She loaded up my tray with 3 ham sandwiches, gave me a bottle of water, some cookies and the best looking glazed doughnuts I had ever witnessed in my life.

'Bit hungry?' she joked.

I stared at her and wrinkled my eyebrows, reliving the previous couple of days I had spent alone.

'You have no idea' I replied.

Dimitri and I walked over to a slightly more secluded place at the end of the long table. I looked at his tray and the only thing he had on there was an apple and water. I scoffed. He clearly wasn't a big eater. I placed my tray on the finely polished wooden table and started wolfing down the first ham sandwich. 'Heaven' I spoke. Dimitri looked amused.

I started unwrapping the second sandwich when he spoke.

'I need you to tell me your history Christina' I almost spat out the bite I had in my mouth. I swallowed slowly and looked at him accusingly.

'Why?'

'You survived an attack from a creature that we Dhampires spend all our lives trying to learn how to destroy, yet they manage to kill us off quicker. I need to know how you knew those moves to defend yourself. Where you trained? Maybe someone in your family taught you?' he looked at me expectantly.

'Listen, I really don't have an amazing history. It's nothing special. Those moves came from playing too much video games I was just lucky'. He stared at me exasperated. 'Christina!' he said warningly.

'Fine.' I gave up rolling my eyes. 'My parents weren't exactly the trophy type. Dad came home every night at 3am. Mum really wasn't the loving type. I got sick of them and I ran away.'

'That's all?' he asked.

'After seventeen years with them, I think that's all I needed to run away.'

'But why wait that long?'

'Because I didn't know any better before, I thought I could survive by using a backpack full of necessities. Then I would finish my last school year start university and spend most of my time there till I could get a proper job.'

'Proper?'

'One that doesn't involve a checkout chick.'

'Oh' was all he replied with.

'And now all rules of science are being broken by a bunch of vampires' I waved a hand around the cafeteria. And some idiots thought I was waving to them in particular so they waved back. I chuckled. 'They love me' I smiled. Dimitri kept a face that implied he was deep in thought. So he apparently didn't like being disturbed when he was thinking.

I was half way through my last doughnut when he spoke again.

'Lets go' he practically pulled me out of my seat. I only just managed to grab my water bottle and left with him out the oak doors to the same direction we had came from not thirty minutes ago.

Dimitri knocked on the headmistress's door for the second time that day. We entered and she did that same swift movement once more. Déjà vu.

**Thanks for reading once more. Stick around for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Academy

**Okay so I may have already updated today, but I was bored and so I updated again :D thanks for reading**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy or its characters except for Christina :P**

Chapter 4

_We entered and she did the same swift movement once more. Déjà vu…_

'Is something the matter?' spoke Kirova.

Dimitri made his was close to her and they walked to the furthest corner away from me so I couldn't hear. They spoke for a couple of minutes while I watched in curiosity. How dare they leave me out of the conversation? I caught a couple of sentences despite the distance between us.

'…She'll have to allow us…'

'…Then we have to explain everything to her…'

'Explain what?' I practically shouted. They turned towards me and then Kirova turned towards Dimitri, and asked another question, something along the lines of 'how could she hear us?' Dimitri answered back. 'Just confirms our suspicions.'

'HEY!' I screamed once more.

'I'm right here I can hear you!' my temper was rapidly rising.

Ever since I had gotten here the vampires had never given off a 'supernatural' impression. Until now.

Dimitri made a move that I could hardly even process and next thing I knew, he was right next to me. That freaked me out beyond all measure but I remained hard faced, with no sign of shock.

'Christina…' he spoke hesitantly. 'We have something to tell you… its only a theory, but…'

'We believe you might be part of us' spoke out Kirova.

Okay now I was confused… Wasn't it that if one was a Dhampir, or Moroi then they were raised among them?

'I can't be' I managed to stammer out.

'Let us explain.' Said Dimitri

I waited and he took it as a sign to continue.

'This bends all our beliefs, but it is a possibility. We think that you may be part Moroi, part Dhampir, and of coarse part human.'

I raise an eyebrow, waited a while and actually giggled. It was hard to control my self at this point.

'Okay...' I said still smiling 'You're supposed to say 'YOU'VE BEEN PUNK'D or something like that right about now'

They just stared at me like I was insane. And I was actually starting to believe I was right about then. Maybe I was in a deep sleep because of the attack. The smile seeped off of my face. 'You can't be serious' I didn't even know why I was taking this so harshly. Being a Moroi or Dhampir meant I had a tougher immune system and that I would be faster and stronger.

Come to think of it, maybe I was on the school racing team for a reason. And maybe it was because of this reason that I had never gotten the chicken pox, or gotten a cold since I was a one year old.

I dropped to the floor, only I didn't hit it. Dimitri wrapped his muscley arms around my waist and pulled me back up then placed me on the comfy red sofa next to a stack of hip-high books. I still hadn't shown any sign of shock, I didn't want them to see me surprised or vulnerable in any way.

I gulped and my eyes pierced them both, waiting for their next conclusion.

'We will, of coarse have to take some blood tests and it will take two to three days to receive the results, but we are pretty certain. It's the reason you give off the impression to be Moroi, yet Dhampir at the same time. And it's because you were born that way that you were able to survive the Strigoi attack long enough for Guardian Belikov to rescue you' called out Kirova.

'I didn't need rescuing' I managed to blurt out even in my shocked state. Dimitri outright smiled, and that loosened the tight knot I had in my stomach… slightly.

'You're basing a lot on your estimations' I said.

'That's why we need your permission to take the blood sample. Then we will take a sample from a female Dhampir your age and we will do the same process with a Moroi female'

I nodded.

I wanted to prove them wrong, yet at the same time I wanted to know whether or not I really was one of _them. _

'You can make your way to the hospital wing Belikov' chimed in Kirova. 'I will not be able to accompany you. I have an urgent meeting. My apologies'

'None necessary' replied Dimitri as he helped me up off the couch. I removed his grip off my arm and got up my self. We exited the room and headed in the opposite direction of the stunning cafeteria. I noticed more of the details of St. Vladimir's. The way the halls were built: it was old-fashioned, arched doorways, perfectly polished dark wood no noticeable damage that you would expect to find in a school, but then again the Moroi could have simply fixed it with their 'magic'. And as beautiful and old-fashioned as this academy was it was easy to notice the modern twinkle to it. I was actually fascinated by it all, and then the silence was broken.

'Christina?' Dimitri called. I had a feeling this wasn't the first time that he said my name. 'Huh?'

'Something wrong?'

'You mean apart from the obvious?' I asked. A smile played at the corner of his lips, but never a full one. That was something rare in him I guessed.

'What's so bad about being a Dhampir slash Moroi?' he replied to my question with a question, but then again I did the same to him.

'Nothing is wrong with it…' I said struggling to find the right words. 'It's just that… well I thought Moroi, Dhampirs and Strigoi were a bedtime story for eighteen years. My whole life and everything the humans know has been twisted within a day. So you have to understand that, of coarse I'm gonna be a little freaked out. Just bare with me.' I said actually dropping my blank expression for a concerned one. Dimitri stopped walking and placed his hands on my shoulders. Turns out we had reached the doors. They where the same design as the ones leading to the inside of the cafeteria.

'Christina' Dimitri spoke my name with such compassion that I actually looked around to make sure it didn't come out of another persons mouth. It was the first time his accent was truly visible.

'There is nothing wrong with being a Dhampir. If anything it makes you more special. Trust me I will 'bare' with you. I'm here' he finished speaking and I simply stared at him. There was something so deep about this man, something so lovely. He never really showed his emotions but I supposed that was how they trained Dhampirs. But that wasn't just a Dhampir thing. It was a Dimitri thing.

'Hey there comrade…' I said smiling and breaking the silence. 'I don't want sympathy' I raised my eyebrows to lighten up my smile even more.

He dropped his hands and opened the doors as if nothing had happened. I was always that type to break peaceful moments with a joke, or smart remark. I regretted it but followed. Dimitri did a fast flash move once again and next thing I knew, he had a nurse or doctor (whatever) standing next to him with a large needle in her hand. She was a tall lady. Moroi I guessed. She was pale and tall, her neat hair tied up in a bun at the top of her head.

'Hello there' she chimed with a rather cheery voice. This was a likeable lady. She grinned a large smile. 'I'm Dr. Olenski please sit' so she was a doctor after all. She pointed towards a bed and I followed suit. I placed my bum on the green sheets as she lifted my arm up on a platform. I glanced around and this was the first room in the academy that seemed ordinary. This looked like an ordinary hospital wing. Five beds on the right side of the room, five on the left all with green sheets and white pillows. There was an oak door at the opposite end of which we came from. The door was open and it revealed an office/ tiny home. A desk in the middle and a little leather chair, resembling Kirova's only miniature. The rest of the room looked very homely. Flowers were placed here and there, but I noticed they were only night flowers.

Come to think of it. I only just realised that it was actually night-time outside. 'Makes sense' I thought to my self. 'They get weak if they're in the sun' I was slowly piecing together their schedules and how they must eat when:

'Done' spoke the doctor. Wow. I didn't even feel the needle.

'Umm… okay' I spoke. Actually surprised that it happened so quickly and effortlessly.

'We'll have the results on Wednesday'

'Thank you Doctor' said Dimitri. I nodded and left the room.

'Wait, wait!' shouted Dr. Olenski. 'Lollypop' she smiled.

I laughed and left the room.

**Thanks for reading sorry if it was too long. Tell me whether you want the chapters longer, shorter or the same? **


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire Academy

**Hey! So here is chapter 5... ENJOY!**

**Same Disclaimer as always : I do not own vampire academy, or its characters and settings, apart from the charming Christina Torres!**

Chapter 5

_I laughed and left the hospital wing. _

My smile was quickly replaced by a frown the moment we set foot outside of that modern day hospital. Being in such a place and having a lovely doctor made me forget that I was actually in a vampire academy.

'What do we do now?' I looked at Dimitri's tall figure and stated my simple question.

'Well, I was told by the headmistress that I was to show you around your new home for the time being'

'New home?' somehow that sparked up a little light inside me. I never really had a home. Well not the type that was very 'homely'! Living with parents like mine. That didn't really classify as a home for me. And the thought of belonging to a place with no alcoholics running around constantly sounded welcoming. But wrong at the same time. Why? Why was I having such a hard time accepting that they're really is some mysteries kept away for the good of human beings.

And there I went again. Classifying my self as a human, when really. In this one simple day I had been told that I might not really be a human after all.

And so what? Another part of me spoke. I had been taught to accept differences. They surrounded us day after day. My mind went on, simply moulding over all the possibilities and questions within me when:

'Well?' Dimitri's voice was like a splash of water. How long had I been 'thinking'?

'Umm. Is this a choice?' I spoke confused. Maybe making this my new home wasn't exactly a question. What if they were going to force me to stay here while they conducted experiments on me?

'Everything is a choice Christina' he spoke. Wisdom seeping off him. 'You just have to accept the better one. And I think the right one is surrounding you right now.' He finished by sweeping his hand to show off what he meant by 'the right choice'

'I guess' I whispered. Of coarse I would feel guilty about accepting the offer. I had lived with my parents for seventeen years. I left not a week ago, without so much as a goodbye to them. And now I was taking advantage of these 'kind' vampires and accepting an offer to stay.

'You wont regret it Christina' said Dimitri. He didn't have an exact smile on his face, (he hardly ever did) but he looked greatful that I accepted. And who knew? Maybe it would really be the 'right choice'.

'Shall we?' I asked waving a hand forward for him to show me my way around my new home. It was going to take some time to get used to that saying. 'Home'.

'Well you have seen the dorm you are staying in, which is the Dhampir dorm, and it looks exactly the same in the Moroi dorm, so no use wasting time going there. Follow me' I obliged. We walked through many corridors. All containing the same designs, but never failing to impress me. The doors looked the same at the place we stopped. This library was massive. I'm sure if I was the 'bookworm' type I would consider this heaven, but for me it looked like an overgrown shack for books. We appreciated it a bit more then left for the outside.

'Now this is heaven' I thought. My eyes immediately opened wider and a large smile crossed my face.

'So much space' I whispered. No surprise Dimitri heard what I had to say and gave me another one of his half smiles.

We were surrounded by forest on both sides, and now that I had a better look at it, this academy was humungous. Same on the outside: a gothic feel, but slightly inviting at the same time. 'Nice'

'If you like this, then you'll love the gym' said Dimitri over the warm spring wind.

My favourite subject in school was always sport. But we never had a gym per se. It was just a small indoor track that the coach had told us to run around on, then when we would get tired he would give us some balls and make us throw them at each other. Not exactly the best teaching facilities.

We walked towards the gym and this one was nothing like the regular 'human' gym. It was gigantic and extremely spacious. I was in love. My mouth fell open as I viewed the bulky punching bags that had been hung up in all corners. There were weights placed here and there, (none of the week 5kg ones) they were all 20kg or more. And some sparing mats placed in the middle of the whole gym. Along with some other exercise machines.

'Yes!' I shouted and ran straight to the punching bags. My fist immediately collided with it and sent it flying backwards. I continued punching and kicking and grunting. In my seventeen years of life I had actually never experienced punching this hard. I was in a trance and my goal was to rip this bag apart. Until a pair of manly hands grabbed my shoulders and threw me onto the mats. I got up. Here was my new goal. To suspend Dimitri and have him on the floor for at least 5 seconds. My left fist went flying. I whacked his chest. I was actually aiming to get his jaw but he was too tall. He staggered the smallest bit. Very unnoticeable. Then came running towards me. I saw his fist form before he even swang at me he was also on a mission to suspend me. I dodged neatly, like I had been doing this my whole life. I ran a couple of steps away from him then turned back and ran towards him again. This time I was going to fake left and whack right.

Wrong move.

Dimitri grabbed my arm, twisted it, and god was it painful. He tripped me then hopped on top of me putting his whole wait on my back. I was lying on my stomach on the dark blue mat. Defeated. 'Damn it' I growled between some deep breaths. I was supposed to be holding him down right now. Not the other way around. He bet me, and I was a sore looser.

He got off me and offered his hand to help me get up. I took it and stood. 'Ouch' I complained. I was definitely going to have large bruises all over my body tomorrow.

'How did you know those moves Christina?' demanded Dimitri.

'I don't know' I panted. 'Maybe I was just born that way'. I was breathing heavily but Dimitri's breaths were more under control then mine.

'Christina,' he paused, looked at me then continued. 'I have had twenty-four years training. You have had none. My tattoos say that I have killed many Strigoi in the past. Strigoi, the vampires that have super speed and super strength. You should have been on the floor suspended within two seconds of our spar. Don't you find it in the least bit … weird?'

I stared and nodded slowly. 'Lets go' he urged.

I grabbed my water bottle I had been carrying ever since we left the cafeteria and followed him out the door of the gym past the forest and back to the inside of the academy. Turns out Dimitri was walking me back to my dorm only he stopped half way and spoke: 'you know how to get to your bedroom I hope?' I nodded and he finished off. 'Well I have to go take care of some… s-stuff. I won't be able to join you for dinner but you know where the cafeteria is.' and with that he turned in the opposite direction and I was left standing alone in the corridor. I frowned but made my way to my new dorm without another word. I turned the corner and fell backwards.

'Ouch' I said for the second time. I looked up and a boy my age was staring down at me.

'Oh shit, I'm sorry' he spoke. This guy had short red hair. He was really broad shouldered and muscley. He wore some loose jeans and a simple grey t-shirt. He was very good-looking.

'That's okay' I grunted. He gave me his hand and pulled. I got up and smiled. 'Thank you'

'No problem. It was kind of my fault anyway.' He said sheepishly. I walked off but my hand remained behind me. He never let go. 'I'm Mason Ashford.'

'Christina Torres' I spoke and nodded at him.

'Please don't get offended, but I'm trying to figure out. Are you M-Moroi or Dhampir?' he laughed, but looked genuinely confused. I frowned and shook my head. 'I really don't know'

**What did you think? I really regretted Mason dying but this is a totally different story from VA so i decided why not bring him back to life? Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire Academy

**Hey! So… in this chapter we find out more about Christina's history and her grandfather. Hope you like it. Please review and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: The amazingly talented Richelle Mead is the owner of vampire academy and its characters. Except for Christina Torres. **

Chapter 6

'_I really don't know'_

He looked at me as if waiting for the punch line of my joke. It was clear that he wasn't going to get one and spoke again. 'I don't understand'

'There's nothing to understand' I said tilting my head. 'They found me yesterday. And they were just as confused as you. So I was bought back here to have experiments conducted on me' I rolled my eyes and Mason laughed.

'Where are you going now?'

'I was actually making my way to my dorm, then after that I was going to have dinner and go exploring, or just sleep.'

'Well…' he said suggestively. 'You could always join me for dinner later?' I stared at him for a couple of second and grinned. 'That would be nice.'

'Good. See you then' I nodded and bent over to pick up my bottle that had dropped when Mason accidentally pushed me over. I stood back up and he had his eyebrows raised.

'Don't be looking at my bum too much.' I joked. ' You might pierce a hole through it' I gave him a man-eater smile and walked off. I heard him chuckle as I turned another corner and found my room.

I opened the door and took my runners off. Everything was in its place. No vampire had come in and produced magic while I was gone. None that I could see at least. I hopped on to my bed and brought my heavily packed bag with me. I started emptying my belongings. Mostly clothes, I sorted them out. Five pairs of underwear and socks along with three bras. Two t-shirts, two pairs of shorts, pyjamas, leggings, pink flip-flops and a jacket. I reached the bottom of my bag and found a toothbrush, toothpaste and an A4 sized picture in a frame. A beautiful young, twenty-eight year old woman was staring back at me smiling. With a man in dark blue overalls in the background staring at her. My mother and father seemed so innocent back then. It just proved to me how much people could change. I shook my head and placed it on the bedside table. I grabbed the clothes I had and put them in the immensely large wardrobe. There were not enough clothes for that big of a wardrobe. I went back to my bed a grabbed the bag to throw it on to the floor, but before I managed to, I saw a little red crystal ball. It was about the size of a quarter and it was bright red with a shade of darker red in the middle. It was nice and glossed. The only possession I had left from my grandfather, and I had almost forgotten about it. I wrapped it up in a tissue, which I grabbed from the tissue box next to my bed, and placed it in the drawer of my bedside table.

My grandpa had passed away when I was thirteen and I grieved him more than anyone should ever have to in ones life. He was my mother's father and it was because of him that I passed my schooling and survived living at my 'home'. He understood what it was like to have rotten parents. But mine never used to be bludgers until I turned ten. That's when they lost their jobs. They didn't exactly give up. But then three years later my grandpa passed away and they did… completely. He was the person to tell me about the _evil_ Strigoi and magical Moroi with their protectors the Dhampirs. I never did figure out how he knew about this secret world, which was kept away from humans for a reason. But half my life right now was a mystery. I sat on my bed reminiscing, with a couple of tears flowing down my cheeks when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and checked my reflection in the mirror. I wiped off my tears and they weren't even noticeable in the slightest. The bruise on my eye was starting to die down, but it was still there. I walked to my door and pulled it open.

A woman (Moroi), in her twenties, with pale blond hair stood in front of me. She had on a tight knee length grey skirt and a white blouse. Glasses were perched on the tip of her nose making her eyes seem double the size.

'Headmistress would like to speak to you' she informed in a strict voice. No smile on her face. She looked like she didn't like being sent on errands. She walked towards the cafeteria, which was definitely not the way to Kirova's office. I retraced the steps we took with Dimitri and knocked on the door. 'Come in' said a sharp, sounding voice, but politely at the same time.

I walked in and leaned on one of her bookcases. 'Yes?' I said tiredly.

'I would like to discuss possibilities with you miss Torres. Not just how you came to existence, but what you are going to do now that you are staying here.' I looked at her confused and raised my eyebrows.

'How I came to existence?' I wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively. 'Well you see when a man and a woman get together…' I joked but she stopped me. Clearly she wasn't in the mood for puns.

'I'm sure we both know how babies are formed Christina. I mean how could ones blood be so unique to have part Moroi and part Dhampir in them, yet be raised around humans with no knowledge of our world.'

'Your guess is as good as anyone else's' I shrugged. I was in one of my moods to fool around and not take anyone seriously. And this mood always got me into trouble.

'Listen to me miss Torres. Somewhere deep within you history a Moroi must've gotten together with a human. That is considered taboo nowadays but back then it wasn't. And I am talking about deep, deep within your history. That is how all Dhampirs were created but soon after Dhampirs started reproducing with Moroi to create more Dhampirs. This is when producing with humans became taboo. But in your family it looks like the offspring's almost always mated with humans and the constant change of blood in Moroi with Human, Human with Dhampir and Dhampir with Moroi created you.'

'Hold on' I blurted. 'You saying that one of my parents is part Moroi and the other part Dhampir? That doesn't make sense… what about my grandfather, how did he know about this world and my parents didn't?'

'Well it would seem that he chose not to share our sacred world with your mother and father and instead raise them among humans. Tell me Christina, when he spoke to you of us, did he seem fascinated or repulsed?'

'Fascinated I guess'

'Then he must've thought your mother wasn't responsible enough to carry this secret with her and live among humans at the same time'

'Hey!' I shouted 'My mother was very responsible'

'Then where is she now miss Torres?' I gave Kirova a hateful stare. Even if my parents were drunk more than half their life, they were still my parents and I felt the need to protect them when others insulted.

' I am not trying to be disrespectful Christina. But this is my belief and when the test results from your blood arrive we will have our conclusion. Let me warn you this miss Torres: my 'guesses' are right ninety-eight percent of the time. So don't be expecting something completely different.'

'You sound pretty confident in yourself' I scowled.

'It was the reason I was appointed as Headmistress to St. Vladimir academy.' I gave her another look and waved at her.

'Later' I left the room and back to my one. That woman brought out the worst in me, for some reason she made me feel intimidated and I didn't like it!

I read the time on my mobile phone and it said 4am. 'Time for dinner and then sleep' I thought dreamily and made my way to the cafeteria to find Mason waiting in front of the oak doors for me.

'After you my lady' he opened the doors and gave me a cheeky smile then bowed. I was beginning to like this kid. I curtsied and entered the cafeteria for the second time, to fins more stares and whispers.

**Thanks for reading... Please review, tell me what you think about it :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Vampire Academy

Well… here's chapter 7 :D I hope youse know just how happy I get when I see reviews! Please keep them coming! And of coarse:

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy just this plot

Chapter 7

_I entered he cafeteria for the second time, to find more stares and whispers._

I scanned the room and gave everyone a polite smile. It looked like it made everyone's day just because they had received one grin from me.

'Whoa' I looked at Mason and shrugged it off.

'Looks like I wont have you all to my self for a long time. What with everyone trying to get in good with the half Dhampir, half Moroi. Its never been heard of you know?' I furrowed my brows.

'You're making me feel _too_ unique Mason'. He laughed at me and we found our way to the end of the cue.

They had changed it from sandwiches to something more suitable for dinner. Today was Monday, therefore they served chicken schnitzel with honey mustard gravy and something different for the vegetarians, but I wasn't going near any greens for the time being. I was still getting over living on the streets for five days straight and I wanted as much meat in me as possible.

We went to the same spot me and Dimitri had eaten. I guess that was going to be 'my spot' from now on. I set my tray und dug in. We didn't speak until I had finished my meal and started on my doughnut.

'So…' mused Mason. 'Can I get to know you?' I looked up with a mouth full of jam doughnut stuffed in my mouth.

'Mehm ehm herm rehm herm hem' I spat out. Mason rolled over laughing, but then pulled a 'so called' serious face

'I'm serious' he finished laughing and waited. I swallowed and cocked my head.

'What is it with everyone wanting to know my history?'

He ignored me and I continued…

We spoke (and by 'we' I mean mostly me. Mason wanted to know everything about me) it was cute.

'And that's basically it' I finished off. He stared at me for a couple of seconds and cheered up.

'So you're definitely staying here?' I nodded slowly, not exactly sure. That earned an outright smirk from him.

'Great!' he practically shouted. People turned their heads back to us and I shook mine.

'Come on' he grabbed my hand, resembling the way Dimitri had dragged me away from the cafeteria only gentler. I followed him without question. It was great get away from all those prying eyes. 'Where are we going?' I asked.

'Exploring' he replied imitating the way I had said it earlier on. I shook my head as he took me outside of the academy. We were walking towards the forest. I didn't question him, it seamed harmless enough. We dug deeper and deeper into it and the sun was starting to rise. Finally I started to hear some booming music. 'A party?' I asked surprised. He just nodded and we kept walking a couple more steps then we found a clearing of trees. 'Ha!' I stared.

Here in the middle of some forest there were a bunch of teenage Moroi, and Dhampirs partying it out. Drinks were being swayed around the place, some vamps so drunk they had fallen over. I was just standing there looking impressed. I had been to a fair share of parties in my time, but this one looked … amusing for some reason. Maybe it was because I was actually sober with others drunk around me, but I liked it better like this, it was much more funnier.

'I brought you here to meet some people' shouted Mason over the music. Honestly, with their 'super hearing' I wondered how in the hell they hadn't gone deaf. We walked over to a tall guy standing around and watching the party. He looked in our direction the moment he heard us coming. As he turned around I noticed he had the same build as Mason. Only this guy had brown hair and it was very short. He was wearing a simply blue t-shirt and tracksuit pants.

'Hey there.' He waved 'I'm Eddie Castile'

'Christina' I nodded and he lunged forward into a hug. 'Wow' I thought these people were welcoming.

'Is this the one?' asked Eddie squinting as if he couldn't see me right.

'Yeah' chimed in Mason. I smiled and shook my head.

'Just human' I said. Even though I wasn't sure and I highly doubted it with every moment that passed, I still felt the need to express my 'human-ness'

We hung around for a little while longer while laughing at a bunch of girls that were standing on a broken down tree. They were attempting some sexual moves with each other but one scraped her leg and tripped holding on to the other blonde girl, who in turn grabbed on to the third girl and they all fell on top of each other laughing. I had a beer in my hand but the top hadn't even come off. I wasn't in the mood for drinking. Good thing too. The music suddenly cut off and everything was dead silent.

'DO ANY OF YOU HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA OF HOW DANGEROUS IT IS TO BE THIS FAR AWAY FROM THE ACADEMY WHILST INTOXICATED?' a booming voice came out of no where. We couldn't see him anywhere, but soon enough four guardians stepped out of the trees shadows, and despite the light in the sky, the guardians had very dark expressions I their faces. By this time the Moroi were starting to get weak from the sunlight and most of them were making their way to their dorms. Until the guardians started rounding them up in a circle. That's when I felt a hard tug on my arm. Eddie was pulling me in the direction of the academy.

We were going to make a run for it.

I turned and sprinted. No doubt at least one guardian had seen me, but he was so preoccupied with the others that he let me go. Mason, Eddie and I ran like our lives depended on it. I was laughing. This was such a rush. Even if the sun was in the sky, I still felt like we were breaking a major curfew being out this 'late'. I could finally see the academy up ahead. I bolted even faster then before and stopped in front of the entrance.

Where were they?

Somewhere in the process of my speeding. I had left Mason and Eddie behind. Two seconds later they joined me. With amused looks on their faces Eddie spoke:

'Just a human huh?' we joked a bit more and made our way inside. My room was the first in the Dhampir dorm, so we said our goodbyes and I entered my room. The smile never left my face as I took off my dirt-stained clothes and placed them on the top bunk. I put on my pyjamas and went to bed conscious, for the first time. This academy was starting to grow on me already. And I liked it.

**This might be considered as just a filler chapter. But I wanted Christina to get to know some people before she started her classes. Did you like it? Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Vampire academy

**Yes… I have been updating twice a day, but what can I say? I get bored and sit down on my computer chair and just end up writing again :D I am obsessed he he**

**Disclaimer: I own not Vampire Academy, just this plot.**

Chapter 8

_This academy was starting to grow on me already. And I liked it. _

It was Tuesday. And if everything was going according to plan then the blood samples should have been done by tomorrow. I still hadn't been enrolled in classes so there was no Mason or Eddie to hang around with for the day. Instead the moment I woke up I immediately changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. I would have to ask for permission to go shopping soon. I exited my room still smiling over the incident that occurred last night. No one had come in the middle of the night to scream at me so I took that as a good sign. I sprinted towards the cafeteria to grab some of the leftovers and managed to obtain two chocolate covered doughnuts. With one wrapped in a tissue and the other half down my mouth I made my way to the gym.

I was in luck. The Dhampirs had training this period. I could easily notice Mason's red hair in the left corner of the gym. I tried to get to him, and Eddie. They were sparing and it was really exciting watching some of those moves they made on each other. But Dimitri, who was their teacher for the day stopped me. I just swallowed my last bite of the first doughnut, and if I had to I would give my second one up just so I could watch my new friends train.

'Sorry Christina. No interfering.' I gave him a look that would have made hell freeze over and walked to the bench. I sat down and watched. It was fascinating. I noticed there were only three girls in the whole class. They were each paired up with a male partner, and none of them were holding back. Those kinds of moves would have cause brain damage to any human involved. The tallest of all the girls had ash black hair. She lifted up her leg and landed a very painful kick on her partners face. He didn't even shrug it off. Blood was trailing down his cheek and it was rapidly swelling but he continued fighting back. My eyes were mostly on Eddie and Mason. Those two were fighting as if their life depended on it, (which it probably would if they were fighting with a Strigoi).

I had finished my doughnut before I knew it. And it was too soon that Dimitri had signaled the end of this lesson. 'Damn it' I spoke. I was getting into it, like one would with a movie or TV show. I saw Dimitri's ears twitch, and just before he spoke I knew that he had heard me.

'Christina!' I lifted an eyebrow 'What?'

'I would like to use you as an example for what these Dhampirs are doing wrong' I got up and nodded slowly. I made my way to Dimitri on the sparing mat.

'Everyone this is Christina; I know you may not know her. But we only recently found out of her abilities. She is very skilled, and although some of her moves are sloppy I have to praise her for her capabilities. No training in the past and she almost managed to subdue me' I looked at Dimitri, impressed. He didn't look like the type to praise anyone.

'Who's moves are you calling sloppy?' I asked playfully.

'Let's spar' he said blankly.

I got into my position and it was like yesterdays fight all over again. Only different moves. I experienced what his fighting methods were like yesterday, so I now had a better feel of how he would respond to my moves. I jumped at him. Now that I had seen what the others fought like with each other, I had no reason to hold back (not that I ever did). As I rose off the ground I extended my right leg and swung it over his face. It managed to collide with him, but not hard enough so he ducked. I regained my balance, turned around and place a punch to his face again. This time succeeding with a full blow. He winced and came at me with his foot. I got some of the impact on my right shoulder but it was barely noticeable. All the adrenaline pumping through me was numbing the pain. I had to prove myself capable to restrain him, in front of everyone. But then again he would be feeling the same amount of pressure in defeating me. He threw a nonstop ray of punches at me, most of them I dodged but some managed to get me on the face. I backed away once more, this time throwing my full body weight at him I came running and succeeded in pushing him over. I quickly grabbed his arms and held them next to his body. His legs where free to move, but he couldn't bend his leg further enough to collide with my back. I was on top of him and there was no escaping. I grinned and locked eyes with him. He didn't exactly smile back, but he looked proud.

There they were again. The butterflies awoke in me. He's eyes were so deep brown they were hard not to look at. Time stopped and all I could focus on were his lips. He had a drop of sweat over his upper lip but it was just as mesmerizing as the rest of his face.

And then I tipped.

Now he was on top of me. Our eyes never unlocked. His hands were placed on the bare skin of my arms, holding me down, and they were really hot. With a tiny smile that sent my butterflies swarming he got off me and offered me his hand. I had him subdued for five seconds yet my butterflies got in the way. What were these feelings?

Whatever they were, they should stop showing themselves around Dimitri. He never missed anything.

A loud noise broke my thoughts. Everyone started clapping and cheering. I realized I was still holding Dmitri's hand and I think he realized at the same moment, because we both let go. Next thing I knew I was off the ground spinning around in someone's arms. I looked and Mason was staring up at me.

'YEAH! THAT WAS AMAZING' he shouted over the cheers. I gave him a friendly smile and he let go of me.

Everyone settled down and took their seats on the floor once more. I stood proudly next to Dimitri.

'Once again you almost managed to subdue me' said Dimitri with a little bit of snarkyness in his voice, which no one else seemed to notice. I scoffed and looked at all the students praising me.

'Thank you, thank you' I said while exaggerating a bow.

'You are all dismissed' spoke Dimitri once more. And everyone got up to make their way to their next class.

'Hey see you at lunch later on okay?' asked Eddie over the loud conversations. I nodded and he left laughing with mason. I briefly saw them imitating some of my moves before they were out of sight completely.

'Good job there.' Declared Dimitri. 'I am even more impressed' I thanked him without looking into his eyes, afraid that I might experience the butterflies again.

'Listen Dimitri…' I said helping him pack up some of the equipment that the others had left lying around hazardously.

'I wanted to know when I would be able to get some more clothes and possessions, and where I will get the money to buy them from?' He considered it for a while then spoke:

'I will have to discuss it with Headmistress Kirova, but I am more than certain she will allow you to go shopping soon enough, with guardians of coarse. And due to your history the school will probably provide the money.' He looked at me like he had it all figured out. I thanked him once more and continued to exit out the gym door.

'Christina!' he called once more. I turned around and waited. 'Yes?'

'Never mind' I stared for a while, confused as to what he might have wanted to tell me. And I decided I would get it out of him.

'Well you can't just leave me hanging' I said expectantly.

He shook his head and whispered something along the lines of 'of coarse not'

'I wanted to know whether you would be interested in separate training sessions with me?' I stood gob smacked.

'Because your moves are excellent but there are some with a sloppy edge to them. Its not because of lack of skill, its because of inexperience.' I waited, and considered the offer. It would mean that I would gain more knowledge about fighting (the only thing I wanted to gain knowledge about), and more time with Dimitri. 'Damn it I really have to stop thinking about him like that' I thought.

'Okay' I said sounding enthusiastic. 'That would be great, thanks' he nodded and I left the gym. This was going to be interesting!

**Thanks for reading... Please review, also anything else you want to happen let me know. I am open to all suggestions!**


	9. Chapter 9

Vampire Academy

Chapter 9

**Yeah! I'm so happy about the reviews. I look forward to seeing more of them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire academy. Richelle Mead does and I love her for it! But I do in fact own this story line!**

_He nodded, and I left the gym. This was going to be interesting. _

I walked out the glass door, still fascinated by Dimitri's suggestion. 'This would be amazing, if it weren't for my butterflies waking up every time he looked at me' I thought to myself. I made my way to the Dhampir dorm, something else clouding my mind. I knocked on Kirova's office and heard a barely audible whisper saying:

'Come in'. I opened the door and found the headmistress in her seat, flying through paperwork. She looked deeply troubled by a letter on her desk and seemed to distract by it to notice me. It was a surprise she even replied to my knock.

'Something wrong?' I asked.

'Hmm?' she was still staring at the paper, but a second later she glanced at me and seemed to notice who I was. She quickly shoved the paper aside and shook her head.

'No. Nothing that concerns you' she smiled and waited expectantly.

'Oh. Well I came to ask when I would be able to go buy some stuff' It was my turn to wait expectantly.

'Yes. You will need possessions.' She was talking more to herself than me.

'I will arrange a shopping spree for you to go on. And guardians will join you… One moment' she made some phone calls and soon enough I was told to be ready in less than fifteen minutes and join Dimitri at the front of the academy. It was before nine o'clock but I had been informed that the mall closest to the academy ran 24 hours. 'Great' I thought to myself as I exited the headmistress's office and entered my room. 'Everywhere I go Dimitri's there'.

I froze.

Right there in my room was a stranger. Not just any stranger. This one had pale blond hair that he had jelled back. He looked like he came from a different era, not the way he dressed, just him! The most fearful thing about him where his dark red eyes, and paper white skin. He had been closing the drawer in my bedside table, and turned the moment he heard the door creak. In his hand he held a very familiar tissue wrapped around a glass, red ball!

I shut the door. I felt the need to hide him from the rest of the academy, no matter how dangerous he was, I felt like I was the one in power here. That feeling left me as soon as the door shut behind me. We locked eyes with this man for a brief two seconds. He then smiled a wicked, sinful smile and spoke. In the coldest British accented voice one could possibly own:

'Ahhhh… so there she is'

I tilted my head. Was I the 'she' in this sentence?

'Who are you?' I demanded in an equally cold voice. I was scared for a moment that it was actually someone else speaking through me, but no! It was me that had asked those three cruelly spoken words. He seemed to notice a change in me and bowed.

'Nicolai Wheatherson, and you are _her._ The one spoken of but never seen'

He spoke 'her' like it was a very intriguing word.

'Spoken of? What are you doing with my grandfathers marble?' I asked. Fury coursing through my body. It was my only possession reminding me of him. I had no other. No photo and no clothes. My parents decided it wouldn't be a good idea to have anything reminding us of him so they burned all of his belongings. And it angered me to see something so dear in someone else's hands. Grandfather had given it to me on his deathbed.

'Cherish it. It may hold answers someday' was the last sentence he had spoken to me before he died. But honestly, what answers could a quarter sized marble hold? I didn't matter, right now it was in the hands of an evil stranger and I wanted it back!

'Drop the marble, or I will hurt you'

My voice was cold when I had spoken previously. But it was nothing compared to this. He looked momently stunned, but none the less opened the draw and placed the marble back inside. It was as if my voice had made him do it and he didn't question it. This Strigoi feared me. Me? What did he have to fear me for?

'What are you doing here?' I moved closer to him threateningly. My voice had warmed up a bit, (still containing a slight cold edge to it) but sounding as if I were speaking to an everyday acquaintance.

'I am here to inform you' I waited. Signalling for him to continue.

'You are one-' he was cut off by a knock at the door.

The person knocking seemed very rushed. They knocked hard and loud. They then opened the door. It revealed to be Dimitri. He looked like an all mighty god and the moment he laid eyes on the Strigoi, I saw that he was seeking the evil creature's death. Comrade ran fast. Too fast, he was on the other side of my room in a mater of milliseconds. But by some twist of nature, the Strigoi was faster. He flew out the open window and jumped. I rushed to the window, and no matter the two story drop, he landed as if it where a trampoline bounce. Followed by Dimitri.

I watched the chase from my window but the Strigoi made it out of the academy and far away before I saw Dimitri come back. It was of no use to continue chasing him. He may kill plenty in the future, but a broken ward was more important to mend then chasing a Strigoi. I ran out of my room and by the time I had opened my door Dimitri was in the corridor heading for Kirova's office. He didn't even knock. He barged in and I heard him shout before I saw.

'Broken ward headmistress'. It looked like this drill had been practiced many times. Kirova only looked up once before she was out the door making arrangements.

I watched her disappear, then turned around and found Dimitri at an alarmingly close place to my body. He grabbed my shoulders and led me into my room slamming the door behind me.

'Christina' he said. He had his strong Russian accent on him again. He also spoke with a compassionate voice and worry was written all over his face. He bent over to look right into my eyes.

'What did he want?'

I shook my head. It didn't look like he wanted anything. A brief flashback and I realised he actually had come for something. But could I endanger the marble further by telling Dimitri? Yes! I felt like I could speak about anything with him.

'The marble' I whispered. He looked really confused, so I proceeded with my explanation.

'My grandfathers marble Dimitri' I removed his grip from my shoulders walked over to the draw and pulled out the tissue wrapped ball. Then hesitantly placed it in Dimitri's overgrown, callus filled hands. He unwrapped the tissue and stared at the marble, as if it held the answers to the whole world.

'What does it do Christina?' he spoke silently.

'I don't know' I sighed. 'Bill handed it to me on his deathbed' my grandfather's full name was William. He was Bill for short.

'Christina'

'NO!' I shouted. I knew what he was going to ask me. He wanted to take it off me and have it examined. It was way too precious to be treated as an experiment. I quickly snatched it out of his hand and held its warmth in mine.

'We have to know what this Strigoi was after Christina. We need to know if it is placing us in danger by staying here at the academy.'

'And if it is?' I asked. 'If it is, what are you going to do? Destroy it? Send it away? This is the only thing I have left of him Dimitri. You have to understand.' Tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes, but I wouldn't let them.

'I do understand Christina. And I promise you I wont let anything happen to it. But we have to see what is so special about this marble.' There was so much passion in his eyes. He wanted me to believe that he wouldn't let anything happen. And the way he looked at me then made me certain that he wouldn't. I stared at him for a few more seconds, worshiping the way his eyes were piercing mine, and then slowly, barely even noticeable I made a tiny nod. He pulled in to give me a hug. And I held him back. He was so warm. His hair smelt like lime shampoo, but his aftershave overpowered the shampoo smell. I buried my self into him deeper, and we stood statued in that position for a large amount of time.

I felt his hand slip into mine and take out the marble. He then pushed me away, got up, and left without another word. Dimitri would keep the glossy sphere safe. He would never do anything to hurt me. I knew him for two days. Two days. Yet it felt like a lifetime. This was just an object, but I was treating it as if it held the answers to my life. I knelt on the carpeted brown floor of my bedroom finally letting the tears flow.

**This has been my favourite chapter yet. I don't know what you readers think but it is mine! What do you reckon is so important about the marble? Hope to see more reviews and thank you so much for reading!**

.com/files/imagecache/original_

This is for those interested in seeing what Grandfathers marble looks like. :D enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Vampire Academy

**I didn't update yesterday, sorry I didn't have the time too! But now I've got another chapter here for you reader! Enjoy**

**Same disclaimer as always. **

Chapter 10

I knelt on the carpeted brown floor of my bedroom finally letting the tears flow. I saw a couple of salty tears stain the carpet, and I quickly realised I was crying over an inanimate object. I stopped, calmed down and got up onto my bed. I sat there for the rest of the day, just remembering my grandpa Bill. He was so sweat, the only one that really cared about me. I reminisced the one time when I had come home from school in the sixth grade and my parents weren't home, it was only grandpa. I showed him a note that my stupid teacher had given me saying I had received a suspension from school. I explained to him that it was because of a boy.

He had said I was weak, and I proved to him that I wasn't.

'Serves him right.' He had said while smiling. 'No one calls my grand daughter weak!' he held me in a tight hug and then pulled away after a couple of seconds to look at me in the eyes.

'Your mother and father don't have to know about this.' He grinned a cheeky grin once again and crumpled up the letter.

I briefly heard a knock at the door, but I thought it was all part of the memory I was reliving. Another three knocks followed and I shook my head, checked my reflection in the mirror for a red tear face and even though the room had no source of light I still managed to see myself clearly. When I walked to the door I was expecting to see Dimitri, I was not, in fact expecting to see Eddie Castile.

And I was definitely not expecting to see Eddie with a blood soaked arm held against his chest.

'Oh my God! Eddie what happened?'

'Don't panic okay! I was heading towards the hospital wing, but my legs led me here for some reason. I don't know why, the only thing I can remember is coming towards this room and knocking like there was no tomorrow' Eddie actually didn't even look panicked at all. He was the picture of calmness. He stood in front of me looking more confused than hurt.

'Well how did that happen?' I more or less shouted and pointed to his right arm, swimming in its own pool of blood.

'That's the other thing.' He paused slightly and continued as if he were trying to find the right words.

'I cant tell any teacher, or nurses because I was outside of school grounds and it was the weirdest thing. I was coming back and I saw something fly inhumanly fast by me. I shrugged it off and kept walking, the next thing I knew I had a Strigoi sticking his teeth in my skin and I was so ashamed in my self that I hadn't heard him. But it didn't even last a second. He was off my arm and disappeared before I even got the chance to react. I saw another flash by me and it turns out it was guardian Belikov chasing after the Strigoi. I don't know how he missed me but I didn't wait around to find out. I ran as fast as I could and my feet came flying towards your door.'

I stood there eyebrows raised so high that I was afraid they would detach themselves off my head. I felt so bad for Eddie the feeling overwhelmed me. The bite must've punctured one of his veins because he was bleeding and bleeding and bleeding. Then my mind was on pause but a movement in the hallway had me grabbing Eddie by his wounded arm and throwing him inside my room.

'Whoa' I heard him say the moment I let go and I slammed my door to turn around. Right there before us his wound was closing away the blood around him was sliding back into his arm. I knew that Dhampirs healed fast but I never did hear anywhere, that they could do that within seconds.

'Whoa!' I repeated. Eddie shivered slightly and then it spread to me. I also shivered a little, feeling a flush of cold, then hot. But it was over before it even started. Eddie and I stood locked to the dorm room's floor. We were simply staring at his arm. No trace of wound or speck of blood left on him.

'Christina' he finally spoke after ten silent minutes.

'I felt it heal up when you let go of me.' What did that have to do with anything? I thought. But another part of me was screaming that it was me who had done that.

'No way!' I practically shouted in anger. The door creaked once more and in front of us stood Dimitri, in all his wondrous beauty.

'Christina…-' he trailed off 'Castile. What are you doing here?'

'I, umm… I' Eddie was stuttering which was very unusual for him.

'Its okay.' I spoke before I even realised I had.

'Dimitri. Eddie came to me because of his wound' I continued telling him the whole story Eddie had just told me not five minutes ago. By the end Dimitri seemed immensely intrigued. That quickly changed to anger.

'Castile! Why were outside school grounds?' asked Dimitri raising his voice only slightly, to not wake the others. I stared at Eddie too. Why was he outside school grounds?

'Well, you see…' he furrowed his brows and gave a very nervous laugh. He then continued on with his story. 'I got dared to'

Bullshit. I thought. I could see it in his eyes he was definitely lying. Dimitri noticed it too, but he didn't push the matter.

'I'll deal with you later Castile. As a future guardian, you should've known better!' Dimitri turned towards the door but not before he palmed his forehead.

'Oh…' He looked like a little kid who had forgotten something really important. 'I almost forgot why I came here' he said confirming my suspicion.

'The letter with your blood results had arrived, and I felt like you would want to know as soon as it arrived instead of waiting for tomorrow.'

And nothing else seemed to matter. My mind closed off every other un-needed information. I stood there contemplating whether or not I wanted to know the answer I had been dying to know. If I were a vampire my whole life would completely change. For better or worse, who knew? But if I were to remain human, then that feeling within me I had felt while hanging around with superhuman beings would deteriorate. I would probably feel like a larger outcast. And my mind debated with itself. What was the good in not knowing? What was the good in knowing?

I was determined to know!

'What does it say?'

'You. Christina Torres. Are in fact a very rare case of Dhampir and Moroi blood mixed in one.'

**WOW! I bet you half of youse guessed she was already one of them… it was hard to miss hahaha sorry to leave you hanging there! Can't wait to write the next chapter! I'll have it up by tomorrow. As always please review, it makes my whole week by reading what youse have to say.**


	11. Chapter 11

Vampire Academy

**Okay, so I left youse hanging on the last chapter and now 11 is finally here… Reviews would be wonderful! They make me so happy! Even the bad ones (I haven't gotten any yet) they tell me how to improve! So please review and tell me how you feel about my Hidden Secrets Story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy novels, just this plot and Christina the half Moroi, half Dhampir!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11:

_'You. Christina Torres. Are in fact a very rare case of Dhampir and Moroi blood mixed in one.'_

In all truth, it was the answer I was preparing to hear. I had fought off Dimitri (the Strigoi slayer), Kirova had said that she knew I was rare, just now I healed Eddie and I had beaten him and Mason whilst running away from guardians. I was prepared to hear it, but some part of me wasn't.

My whole life I had lived among humans I had thought of my self as a human. Hell! I didn't even know about vampires till a couple of days ago, and now I was one of them. I stared into space. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it was a drastic change. So I couldn't be blamed if I was confused and angry right?

'Christina?' Dimitri spoke with caution in his voice.

'Christina… I know this is a humongous change, but it isn't a bad thing'

I blinked, but didn't turn to face him or Eddie. My eyes couldn't draw themselves away from the bit of plaster in font of me.

'Castile, it is way past curfew. Go to your room at once, we'll discuss this situation tomorrow.'

I briefly saw Eddie leaving the room from my peripheral vision. Dimitri stepped between the wall and me, so now I was facing his eyes instead.

'Christina…' he was concerned now. And honestly there was nothing to be concerned about. I wasn't scared of being something different. I was merely confused and angry that my grandfather hadn't bothered to mention it to me earlier. But the again maybe he himself hadn't known. The headmistress herself had said that I was extremely rare, and heck! I was proud of it! But I couldn't help being confused.

'There is nothing to be worried about' I quit gazing distantly and actually focused on Dimitri's eyes. Those wondrous eyes. The deep, dark, brown ones that made me feel like sawing off into the sky and flying. No other man had ever made me feel like that and I was ashamed of admitting that one could have an effect like that on me. He was so beauteous. His hands filled with calluses and blisters from all the extensive training, still managed to feel like feathers under my skin as he placed them over my cheeks.

I never did show expression on my face much. Maybe that was what he and I most had in common. Yes, there were plenty of other things as well. But right now we were both expressing our feelings through facial expressions. I was showing confusion and he was showing concern.

'I'm not worried Dimitri' was that my voice speaking? I sounded very calm and in control. As if being declared a vampire was an everyday thing.

'Then what _is_ going on in your head right now?

I smiled.

'Even I don't know Dimitri' I chuckled, and that seemed to loosen things up between us. He smiled slightly as well. We were so close; this room was large, yet he chose to stand in close proximity to me.

'I'm just confused' I spoke, because my previous anger had turned into more confusion.

'Its okay' he spoke in a hard Russian accented voice. I guessed it was in times like this - powerful moments - that his true accent would come out. His hands were still wrapped around my cheeks, and the both of us were simply examining each other's eyes. We didn't have to speak. Our eyes did. So many silent messages passed between us in just those 5 minutes. I was trying to convey love. Because I was pretty sure that was what this emotion was. I loved him. In three days of knowing this man, I felt like he was the missing part of me. And I was scared to really open my eyes incase this was all a dream. I moved slightly and that was all he needed. Dimitri leaned in and his lips found mine. They were softer than I had imagined them to be (and I imagined it a lot). It was as if his lips were made that way just to fit mine perfectly. The kiss was pure heat. I let his tongue penetrate my mouth as they began their dance. He was pure wonder. I had kissed many guys before Dimitri, but they felt like stone compared to silk.

Finally Dimitri pulled away. 'No' A large part of me thought. 'We should have been glued like that forever'. He allowed himself to stare at me for just another second, and then he exited the room, but as he did I could have sworn that I saw a look of regret on his face. I shrugged it off and stayed in the same position for ten minutes straight. My brain finally seemed to process what had just happened and I made my way to my bed. I was determined to think it all through.

My vampirism.

The kiss.

Eddie's healing.

The kiss.

But the lateness of night finally took over, and my mind needed its rest.

I found my self in the gym. There was no exercise machines except the blue mats surrounding me, and another tall figure at the opposite end. I ran over to the figure, and saw him standing looking utterly confused. He had a pale face, red eyes and pin point teeth on both sides of his mouth. He wore old-fashioned clothes and the way he moved made him seem like he came from another era.

It was Nicolai Wheatherson.

The same Strigoi that had tried to steal my most treasured possession. He stood staring at me and fear crossed his features. Why would a Strigoi fear me?

'Last time we saw each other you never finished you sentence' my voice was cold and menacing.

'I would have finished if it wasn't for that loathsome Dhampir' his British voice showed disgust. Dimitri disgusted him.

'You will never speak in such a tone about him ever again. Do you understand me?' he flinched and nodded his head slightly. 'Now finish your sentence'

'I was about to say: You are one of a kind. One like you has been spoken of and a creation like you was bound to happen. I can see in your eyes right now that you already know you are half Moroi and half Dhampir, but there is something else to you that they know and they simply don't want to tell you'

My mind immediately flashed to Kirova. The one time I had entered her office and she was reading a piece of paper with a stunned look on her face. She had shoved it aside when I spoke.

'Well then you tell me' I growled.

This didn't seem like a normal dream. It was all too real. I knew I was in bed, and that I was asleep. But somehow it seemed… inexplicably real.

'I am afraid that it is not in my power to explain such a thing to you; you will have to find it out for yourself.

'You tell me now! Or so help me I will damage you permanently' I don't know where all my power was coming from.

I was feared in school, for being the ice queen. I could damage one with my words. But a Strigoi had nothing to fear me for, yet this one seemed like he would cry at any moment if it were possible. And I had a troublesome feeling that I would inflict this reaction on any Strigoi I spoke to. Nicolai kept quiet.

Tilting my head to the side, I gave him a smile. It was a sick, twisted smile that would probably haunt him for the rest of his life. Then I spoke my final sentence.

'Till next time Nicolai'.

Then the dream evaporated and I was thrust into the depths of normal, black, dreamless sleep.

**Hey! So thank you for reading. This is where the good stuff begins. What do you think the secret is? We will find out soon enough, but none the less tell me your guesses in the reviews. Thank you one more time. And remember: 'Till Next Time.'**


	12. Chapter 12

Vampire Academy

**Hello! Here's the new chapter And Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire academy or its settings, and characters except for any new setting that may appear, and of coarse Christina Torres! **

Chapter 12

'_Till next time Nicolai'  
>then the dream evaporated and I was thrust into the depths of normal, black, dreamless, sleep. <em>

I awoke the next morning, more confused than ever before. What was the meaning of that dream? I shrugged it off and made my way to the wardrobe in the corner of my room. It still held hardly any clothes for that big of a size. And as I approached the mirrors, I found a neon green sticky note placed on them. It contained slanted writing, and my heart made a slight leap because there was only one person that could write so perfectly. I grabbed the note and mentally slapped my self. I was getting mushy over Dimitri's writing! 'Eugh' I thought 'I have become one of those love sick teenagers that are so common in movies.' The note read:

"Headmistress Kirova would like to see you first thing in the morning"  
>"And we will begin training after you're done"<p>

I pulled a face. That lady always managed to make me feel intimidated. But on the bright side, maybe Dimitri would cheer me up. I pulled on the first thing I could find, (shorts and a normal black t-shirt) then tried, but failed to tame my bed hair, and left in the direction of the room next to mine. I knocked thrice on the door and a painfully bland noise came from the inside.  
>'Come in Christina' I shook my head and entered with a very fake smile. Kirova wasn't fooled.<br>'No need to pretend miss Torres' she spoke.  
>'Good! Because I wasn't really in the mood for it.'<br>'I trust you have already been informed of your status among us'  
>'By us I assume you mean Vampires. Yes I have. And aren't I excited' I spoke with a very fake chirpy voice.<br>This seemed to enlighten Kirova, because for the first time since my arrival she had smiled in front of me. And not a fake, welcoming smile. This was a genuine amused smile.  
>'I fail to see why you find us so outright… scornful' it was my turn to smile. It wasn't that I didn't like or respect these beings, I just didn't know much of them.<br>'Why did you call me here?' I asked.  
>"I want to know about the Strigoi that was found looting in your room. And I want to know <em>why<em> he was stealing, what he was stealing. I also want to know why you didn't run from the room when you had the given chance, and instead stayed and discussed with it'  
>'That's quite a lot of wants Kiro- Headmistress' I gave her a devilish smile.<br>'Please miss Torres. Take this seriously, it is a wonder that he hadn't attacked you'  
>'Maybe I was just to pretty to harm' I said. Flicking my hair from side to side. Kirova gave me a deadly serious look and I rolled my eyes.<br>'Listen… I don't know what to say. I walked into the room and he was bent over my drawer trying to take the marble'  
>'And you don't know what this marble is used for?'<br>'No I don't. But I do know that I want it back and …'  
>'That's quite a lot of wants Christina' said Kirova. Imitating my previous tone of voice. 'Ha' I chuckled slightly.<br>'And why not run?' That was the question I was dreading to answer. Why not run? Instead I stayed there like a frozen sculpture. I felt a surge of dominance. Like I was in control. I felt like I had the power to overtake him if he tried to do anything to me. But he hadn't tried a thing, no attacks, and no mind control. Nothing at all.  
>Kirova noticed my lapse.<br>'Miss Torres?' She cautioned. To tell or not to tell.  
>'I don't know Headmistress. I just didn't. I… couldn't' not to tell, i decided.<br>Thank you for your time Christina'  
>I took that as a signal to leave, and as I did I saw the Headmistress take out the same piece of parchment she had been reading the day before yesterday. 'Weird' I thought as I made my way to the cafeteria. My confusion was changing to belonging. I felt like I finally belonged somewhere. Maybe this was how I was supposed to find out all along. I was deep in thought and barely noticed the red haired figure waiting for me at the doors of the cafeteria.<br>'Mason Ashford welcomes you to your new life as a Dhampir' he spoke  
>'Ahhhh… and Mason Ashford is now speaking in third person?' I asked smiling<br>'So he is' I pulled the large doors open. And the previous days of students staring at me was nothing compared to this day. It was eerie silence. As if they were all waiting for me to enter. I scanned everyone with my eyeballs popping out of my scull.  
>'Yes she is beautiful but its impolite to stare' came a voice from the end of the cue of students waiting to get their lunch. I could recognize Eddie's voice anywhere, and the moment he finished his sentence the student's craning to get a look at me dispersed and continued with their morning jobs.<br>'Oh... Eddie' I gushed, as he, Mason and I made our way to the front of the line by pushing in. I grabbed a chocolate covered doughnut and made my way to the oak doors once more leaving the others behind me.  
>'Well, where are you going?' screamed Mason over everyone's loud chatter<br>I turned around and shrugged. 'Training'  
>Understanding crossed his features as I exited for the gym.<br>Dimitri was already waiting for me. I had finished my doughnut on the way there but my hands were sticky so I made for the change rooms first. I cleaned up the sticky mess and checked my reflection once more. Comrade was standing on the dark blue mats, and there were more of them placed around him now. He showed no expression of the kiss we shared last night. And I planned to keep it that way. I posed in the fighting stance in front of him as he mimicked me. He nodded, and then we began our deadly dance. I swung a backhand at his face and got him. He briefly staggered, but regained his pose. He was set on being on the offensive side. I dodged all of his attacks and in the end I flung a kick at him. It was a kick packed with so much force that I sent him flying off the mats and into the wall at the other end of the gym.  
>'Oh my god' I cried and ran over to help him up.<br>'Are you okay Dimitri?' I asked.  
>He didn't seem bothered at all and he certainly did not require any help getting up.<br>'I really don't know where I got all that power from' I smiled. But all he did was look at me concerned.  
>'Christina…' he stammered.<br>'What?' I asked replacing my grin with furrowed brows.  
>'How are you coping?'<br>'Dimitri. To tell you the truth. I'm… I'm… fine' 'I feel like I belong' I gave a tiny smile and faced the ground. His hand found its way to my chin, as he pulled my face up to meet his eyes.  
>'Christina…' there was his accent again. It always made me so bubbly inside, to hear him speak my name like that. I loved it. I absolutely praised that voice of his.<br>'They gave us the results yesterday. But today they gave us another sheet...' I waited for him to continue. His face was expression less, so I couldn't tell whether the news was good or bad.  
>'Yes?' I urged him to continue. He removed his hand from my chin and I immediately missed the spot of warmth on me.<br>'You are Dhampir, and Moroi. But there is also something else within your blood.'  
>Now I was beyond confused.<br>'Good or bad?' I asked  
>'They don't know yet. They can only guess'<br>'Well what is their guess?'  
>'Neither bad, nor good. It is not doing any damage to you. So its always been a part of you.'<br>'What do they think it is Dimitri?' I was getting really frustrated. My face was serious now and I searched and searched Dimitri's face for the answer, but he showed no sign of it.  
>'Damn it Dimitri! What is it?'<br>'Another type of blood. One more powerful than anything we have ever seen. Take a wild guess at what blood group is the only one missing from you Christina'

**Hell Yeah! Were you expecting that? I hope you liked it. As always please review and tell me what you thought. And what you think Christina's reaction is going to be now. Thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

Vampire Academy

**I left youse hanging there didn't I? Well some reviewers have already guessed at what she might be, and they are on the right track. Stick around for the marble part of the story though! And as always… I do not own vampire academy. Just this plot line. Enjoy and more reviews are always welcome.**

Chapter 13:

'_Another blood type. One more powerful than anything we have ever seen. Take a wild guess at what blood group is the only one missing from you Christina.'_

My brain really couldn't process anything anymore. I simply spaced out. Yesterday I had gotten told that I'm a demented hybrid that has never been heard of, and now… now they were trying to mess with my head and make me seem even more demented. I sat on the mats. I didn't look at Dimitri; his comfort wouldn't be enough right now. I sat with my knees held up to my head, and my face wresting on them. I looked towards the wall of the gym.

'At least it all makes sense now' I spoke in a barley audible whisper. Dimitri had to sit in front of me so he could hear me properly.

'What makes sense Christina?' his accent was stronger than ever. But it didn't cause me butterflies this time. He cupped a hand to my hair, then moved around me and hugged me close. I didn't react. I sat, staring at the bricked wall.

'The dream' I was whispering, with my voice breaking to myself more than Dimitri. I still refused to look at him. He was on my left side, while I was resting my head staring at the wall to my right.

'Nicolai was there. And he told me I was unique and that I had to figure the secret out for myself. And he was right. I figured it out, and now I regret knowing.' A tear managed to escape my normally expressionless face. My voice broke at the end of the sentence and Dimitri moved with lightning speed to the side that I was staring at.

'There is nothing to be upset about Christina. This - this blood, has been in you your whole life and you were bound to find out sooner or later you-'

I cut Dimitri off.

'What about bl- blood?'

'There are so many new things we are discovering about you Christina. Please, be patient and we will find out –'

'PATIENT?' I screamed

'Dimitri I'm a damned monster! There is nothing normal within me! I scare away Strigoi, you should be afraid.' I gave him a cold look. My voice was rising and I was taking it out on him. He didn't deserve to be screamed at. He was so passionate, so caring. But this rage I had kept in me since finding out about Vampires had finally burst forth. And I was lashing out at the closest person to me.

'You are no monster Christina' I scowled. Couldn't he see me? I was a lunatic. Four blood types mixed in one. I refused to have anyone so nice near me.

'Get away from me Dimitri!' I cautioned him.

'Christina… look at yourself, you are sheer beauty. You have seen Strigoi before; they are pale, and evil, evil creatures. You are not evil Christina. Strigoi don't experience pleasant feelings. What did you feel when our lips connected?' I looked away. He was trying to convince me that I wasn't a monster and I was!

'What did you feel Christina?' I knew the only way to get rid of him. The only way to make him really believe that he didn't deserve me.

'I didn't feel anything.' The cruel voice I had used when talking to the Strigoi came out. Only this time I didn't have to check whether or not it was someone else speaking, because I knew it was I! With every word I was saying I was breaking my heart, and his at the same time.

'I didn't feel anything, because that is what I am Dimitri. I am a soulless monster, and the feeling you were hoping I would feel doesn't exist in me. I felt NOTHING.' And that was the last of my heart. To see the pain on Dimitri's face just then, took all the broken pieces and threw them into a blender. I didn't allow my self to look at him any longer, because I felt certain that if I did I would run into his arms and apologize. Instead I ran straight through the gym door. Faster than I had ran with Mason and Eddie. I knew I was using Strigoi speed and I wasn't going to stop until I was proved a monster. I ran towards my room, all the while thinking of Dimitri's face. The bland expressionless face of his that not even two minutes ago was filled with hurt and depression. I reached my dorm room door, and decided otherwise.

Instead of opening the bedroom door I was growing all too familiar with, I opened Kirova's door. I didn't knock or simply push the door open. I ripped it clean off. She sat in her desk chair elegant and graceful, yet the moment I tore in she stood on her feet ready to defend. But what was Moroi strength compared to a Strigoi's, combined with a Dhampirs.

'Where is the marble?' I could feel heat radiating off me. I heard of this power before. It was called compulsion and I was doing it intentionally.

'Tell me where the marble is now!' I shouted and the powerful compulsion I was using was making Kirova sweat.

'It is kept in doctor Olenski's office, under her desk' I turned straight for the door.

Before I knew it I was in Olenski's office, and reaching under her desk for the marble. Lucky she wasn't in sight, because I had no patience for anyone right now. I felt it. A small ring sized box. I opened it, and sure enough the small, red marble was kept inside.

I shot straight through the door. My next destination was he garage at the front of the school, where the school cars were held. I entered the overly large room and found a wooden board glued to the wall with different sets of keys hanging off it. They each had a label on top stating the number of the car. I grabbed the SUV key numbered '3' and headed towards it to claim the car. As I entered I found an unexpected figure waiting for me.

Mason Ashford.

'Damn it Mason. Get out of my way.' I growled. Turns out I had a soft spot for Mason because I was using my normal Christina voice, instead of the cruel Strigoi one.

'Not a problem' he replied getting into the passenger seat.

I entered the car and twisted so I could face him directly. 'Don't make me hurt you Ashford' I spoke.

This kid just didn't learn. He simply turned around and buckled up his seatbelt.

'So be it' he said. As I turned the keys and the garage opened to let the car out.

'If you end up damaged beyond repair I will not be held responsible' I scolded.

'Wouldn't dream of it.' He had the nerve to smile. We made it to the front gates and I got out to 'reason' with the guardian.

I used my compulsion for the second time in drastic measures. He opened the gates for us while I made my way inside the black car once again. Mason didn't speak. He stared forward, and I liked it quiet.

We were on the open road now, and I just knew that Dimitri would already have guardians in cars chasing after me. A good ten minutes had passed when Mason broke the silence.

'Where are we going?'

'It was supposed to be just me Mason' I growled at him.

'And now its me too. So I repeat… where are we going?'

'I don't know yet.'

'Okay… bonding time' he grinned again. And despite my outbursts, I couldn't hold my smile in. Mason always managed to bring it out.

'Bonding… right, if that's what you want to call your funeral'

'Well what are we looking for?'

'Strigoi' I said, so light and simply it was as if ordering a toping for ice cream. I heard him gulp. 'That's right. He should be afraid' I thought.

'Well why are we looking for these… beings?'

'Because I am one of them and I need to be proven a monster' I turned towards him and gave him a menacing smile. The same one I had given Nicolai.

'Do you feel like you shouldn't have come?' I asked still looking at him, with no focus on the road in front of me at all.

He shook his head, and that just enraged me more.

'Because I know you wont do anything to hurt me' he said casually.

'For now' I whispered. And finally Mason shut up completely.

**Thanks for reading. Did you like it? Why do you think Christina is searching for Strigoi, other than being proven a monster? And what did you think about Mason joining her? Also what will she do about blood? She's never needed it so far… but what if she will? Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Thank you again!**


	14. Chapter 14

Vampire Academy

Chapter 14

'_For now' I whispered. And finally Mason shut up completely. _

A half an hour had passed, in dramatic silence, and then I saw them. I was hoping that I wouldn't see them till later on, but the other SUV's where following us.

Mason and I were already in the second closest town to the academy –we had passed the first one- and now the guardians had caught up with us.

'Shit!' I screeched and made a very, very sharp right. Mason made a comical face and held onto the handle above the window. We turned into another street; my plan was to lose them within this small town. I could notice Mason's skin turning a sickly green colour from all the swerves, and cradling of the car. At last, when they weren't in sight, (although still behind us) I screamed at Mason.

'Get out! Now!'

"But the car is moving!' he shouted back. And the car wasn't just moving. It was speeding at 130 km per hour.

'You'll live. Now jump Mason or so help me I will push you out!' but by the time I finished my sentence Mason had already jumped out of the car. His reflexes kicked in and he didn't tumble, he simply landed on his feet the fell to his bottom. I quickly took my foot off the pedal and opened the door. Then by the time I knew it I was already sawing through the air. I straightened my legs out from under me and landed in a perfectly still posture. I didn't even stop to marvel at my survival. I instead, made my way to Mason.

'RUN MASON RUN!' I waved a hand to my right into an alleyway. The redhead didn't even question me this time. He ran right into the alley and I followed just as the SUV's sped by us. We didn't stop until we reached another alley. Mason placed his hands on his knees as he bent over to catch his breath. I simply scanned the area. It was still dark, and there was plenty of time until dawn, but my freckled friend would need rest for what I had planned. We were just about to exit the alley, when I saw five black cars speed by us once again. Instead of hiding in the alleyway for a little while longer we headed straight for the motel labelled

'Carlton St. Motel'

As we ran in, a perky, blond, twenty-year-old girl greeted us.

'Hey there!' she said all too bouncy and cheerful.

'I'm Sally and welcome to our comfy motel. Stay then pay that's our motto!' This girl was too happy for my liking. But none the less her motto me smile back.

'Thank you' I said.

'Can we get a room then?' and sure enough the lady didn't complain. She simply handed over a key labelled 'Room 3'. So we were close to the exit. Good enough for me.

Mason and I entered the room and it bore a strange resemblance to my bedroom at St. Vladimir's. In fact, if it weren't for the colour of the paint and bed sheets along with the green couch sitting in the corner, I would have thought we were back in the academy. But this room had a non-gothic feel, and more of a homely feel. Mason made straight for the bed.

'I know you might not be tired right now, but trust me you have to rest' I didn't even look at him. Instead I turned and locked the door behind us, then went for the window to shut it and close the emerald, green curtains.

'Not until you tell me what I have to save my energy for? I mean other than jumping out cars.'

'Ugh… Mason. I already told you… Strigoi' I sat on the couch and rolled my eyes.

'Listen, I would follow you to the edge of the world, but I need to know the reason why?'

'I never asked for you to follow me Mason!' I growled.

'But I have! So… deal with it' he forced another smile out of me. But it wasn't a friendly smile. I grinned because I was frustrated. He was so thick headed…. Just Like Me! Maybe that's what I found so entertaining in him.

'We… are going to hunt Strigoi so I can take a damn blood sample and be sure that I really am a DAMN STRIGOI' I was angry. So, so angry.

'Christina… when you say a Strigoi, do you mean the evil, un-dead creatures?' he questioned stupidly.

'No, Mason. I mean the ones that invite us to tea-parties.' I gave him a look that implied he was an idiot.

'But… I thought we already established you're Moroi and Dhampir' I rolled my eyes again

'Mason! I am Moroi, Dhampir AND Strigoi!' wow… he wasn't just thick headed. He was a plain moron. He didn't say anything else. He simply stared at me for a few more seconds before pulling the covers off the bed, and taking his torn runners off to lye down.

A little while later I could hear Mason's breathing even out as the depths of his dreams took him over.

Listening to him breath in and out, and in and out made my head lull over. 'No shame in resting too' I thought as I snuggled into the comfy, green sofa.

I was back in the academy. Well, the gym at least. And for an agonizing second I thought that I had been kidnapped in my sleep by Dimitri and placed back here. But no, after some scanning it proved to bee too quiet and dream like for this to be reality. And there was the same figure again. Waiting for me on the opposite end of the gym.

I'd done some thinking about the previous dream I had, the one so similar to the current one I was having. It was only a theory, but I should think that this was all part of my Moroi power. I knew that Moroi specialized in five elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Spirit (a very new and recent one) but it never occurred to me that I would in fact have a power my self. Maybe these dreams were linked to my power somehow?

And here I was, back in another life-like dream, with the same Strigoi lurking in the same spot.  
>'Too long it's been' spoke Nicolai in that British accent of his.<p>

'No small talk Nicolai!' I commanded, using my Strigoi voice.

'I can see you have figured it out'

I gave him a death stare.

'Listen if you have something else to tell me, then tell me… but if not-' Nicolai cut me off

'Christina. I hope you realise just how valuable you are. Your blood, it is mesmerising. I as a Strigoi can smell it from kilometres away. It smells fresh, bursting with life, yet at the same time death.'

'I assume that's from my Strigoi side'

'But I find other blood types… delicious' he continued ignoring me.

'Your blood is not for tasting. We, among Strigoi do not have leaders. But when I come in close radius of you… it's like you yourself could change our whole vampire world. Don't get me wrong… I would absolutely love to sink my teeth into you, but I am not foolish. Unlike poor Trenton who learned the wrong way.' He seemed lost in thought

'Trenton?' I asked.

'Were you not attacked three or four days ago?'

'That's all?' I questioned my self internally. 'Just three days?' with everything that had occurred to me, it felt like three years.

'So he was the son of a bitch that tried to kill me!' I screeched. Nicolai flinched. I would have to get used to inducing fear on him and the other Strigoi.

'Yes.' He nodded 'I'm afraid so'

'Served him right' I spoke.

'Now Nicolai… its my turn to talk' I gave him the cruel smile of mine that I had grown to use quite allot.

'I need to find one of youse!'

'One of us?' he looked genuinely confused

'Ahhhh… you mean a Strigoi?' I gave a nod.

'Now I want one near the second town closest to the academy. Is there any around here?'

He looked deep in thought.

'I am fairly certain the restaurant named 'Fridelli's' has an alley next to it?' he questioned himself, and then continued.

'Yes! That's right 'Fridelli's' has an alley to its right and my old friend Stefan uses its dimness for catching easy prey. The occasional Moroi with no guardian is a benefit in its own'

'And you feel nothing in giving up an 'old friend's' life?' I looked sickened. The creatures really had no sensitive side.

'Not after he sold off my location to Alistair. That damned man always had a grudge against me!'

'Whatever Nicolai! You have been more than enough help. And consider yourself lucky I am not taking _your_ blood' Whoops! I hadn't meant to give up my plan to him. Although I was more than certain he wouldn't share it with anyone.

'I am here to help.' He gave me a bow and the dream disappeared. Then I awoke to our Motel room, and Mason wasn't in his bed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vampire Academy characters or settings. Except for the new ones mentioned in my story. **

**I hope you liked it and I look forward to your reviews! **


	15. Chapter 15

Vampire Academy

Chapter 15

'_Then I awoke to our motel room, and Mason wasn't in his bed!'_

'Oh… no, no, no!' I gasped as I stood out of my chair to examine the room in case he was in sight.

No!

Mason was nowhere to be seen. I lunged for the door to search the entrance of the Motel. 'Damn it' I whispered. He wasn't here either. It was still dark outside and I had planned on attacking the Strigoi with Mason the moment he woke up, but now he was missing. I would have heard if someone came tearing into our motel room, but it looked like Mason had left willingly.

I couldn't help but feel pang of anger. Mason had run away from me. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. And now he was probably on his way to tell Dimitri. 'So be it' a large part of me thought. I didn't need Mason to carry out my plan. I was feared among Strigoi and I could easily kill one. Now this was a one-man plan, - well technically a one Moroi, slash Dhampir, slash Strigoi plan- but it meant the same none the less. I headed over to room 3, but halted. I had no money to pay for it, and I didn't want to waste energy on unnecessary needs. So instead I used my Strigoi speed to exit the Motel without being seen.

The humans could simply feel a gust of wind, as I bolted past.

The moment my foot stepped into the night, I was engulfed by darkness. All the Strigoi powers I had used in the last 24 hours made me feel as though I belonged to the shadows. So I wouldn't walk down the sidewalk as a normal person. I would stick to the shadows - where I belonged -.

My mind had kept the name 'Fridelli's' in its long-term memory storage. Now I was set on finding it and the Strigoi named Stefan. Mason had completely vanished from my thoughts as I followed a couple of humans talking rather loudly to each other.

'…Yes, it's the best restaurant in town! I don't know how we never heard of it till now,' these twenty-five year old women looked dressed for a party. So I assumed they would dine then head to a club. I still stuck to the blackest corners of the night. Streetlights illuminated almost the whole city, but houses and buildings provided large enough darkness, for me to follow the ladies without suspicion.

They chatted whilst walking for a good ten minutes - something about Dennis being a heart breaker? – And a finally they turned a right corner, which exposed a sign labelled: 'Fridelli's'. It had a red background with an Italian-looking chef standing to the right holding a steaming pizza.

I didn't wait around to see the women's' next move. I instead headed toward the restaurant and found a very, very dimly lit alley sitting to its right. Its only source of light was the fireflies dancing around the bin.

'Here goes' I thought to myself as I paused to gulp down air. My feet acted faster than my brain. I stepped into the blackness before I had time to think of an excuse not to.

My eyes adjusted automatically, as if I were built to survive in the shadows… but then… part of me was. I scanned the whole area. It held a very large bin (filled to the brim with rubbish), a simple door with one step underneath it and a phantom darker than everything surrounding it. I could now see what Nicolai meant by 'easy pickings'.

A bar was placed inside the restaurant and many people came out this way to 'get some fresh air' - in other words; vomit till they could fill up with liquor once more –

The phantom moved. It wasn't a predatory move; he simply rearranged his standing position. If all went well, I would have him dead in less than ten minutes. My Strigoi instincts kicked in. I once more moved without thinking of the consequences… but of coarse there would be none because we both knew I was the stronger one. In less than a millisecond I stood in front of the Strigoi.

He stepped back. And examined me, sort of like one would look at a very pretty girl in a nightclub.

And I in turn, examined him…

He was actually quite handsome. No handsome was not the proper term. Dizzyingly, scorchingly hot! Of coarse nothing compared to Dimitri, but then again no one _could_ compare to him.

This Strigoi standing in front of me had the usual features one would expect from such a monster; pale skin - radiating coldness -, red rimmed eyes and fangs he didn't even try to conceal.

But once I was able to overlook those features he looked plain… hot. He owned dark brown, shaggy hair - twisted in all directions and ending midway to his ears -, high cheekbones, and plump lips.

'What a shame to kill such beauty' I thought.

After Mason had disappeared I stepped into a local chemist to buy a blood needle. I was going to use it on him, and now I felt bad. He was gorgeous. The rational part of me stepped in and spoke… 'What am I thinking his evil! Looks deceive; under all that beauty is an evil monster. Kill him before he kills thousands of innocents in return.'

'An honour' he bowed and spoke in a voice like velvet and honey. So, all Strigoi seemed to be polite when speaking to their superiors. Good to know.

'Shush…' I cocked my head and stroked his smooth face. Under his cool façade I could sense his fear. He knew that I hadn't come to simply 'visit'. And he also knew who would win in a brawl between the two of us.

'No need to be afraid Stefan' I whispered soothingly. His eyes opened wide at the use of his name. My voice sounded like ice, yet warm and welcoming at the same time.

'It was Nicolai that gave me your location you know?' I questioned him rhetorically.

'He never got over that time you sold him out to Alistair.'

His brows furrowed. If he had been on good terms with Nicolai before, I had diminished it all.

'Oh well…' I thought to my self.

'Now Stefan' I gave him a cruel smile.

I really couldn't cope with murder. Sure he would kill hundreds, possibly thousands but I would have to make him swear his debt to me.

'We can do this the easy way, or well there is only one way… My way!' I giggled. He was not amused… he was the opposite.

'I want you to promise me something Stefan' I spoke

'Anything?' he had a glimmer of hope in his eyes and voice; maybe this wouldn't be his end? I could tell what he was thinking.

'I will not sever you beyond repair… If you in turn, come to me when commanded. Your beauty is shameful to waste' I put on a commanding yet questioning voice. If he were to say no, then I would dishevel him… but I already knew his answer.

'I will do anything you say my lady'

This earned another smile out of me; still cruel, but I was pleased.

Stefan looked transfixed. He was watching me with longing and curiosity. And while he was staring I took it as an opening to grab his neck and stick the needle deep within.

He didn't struggle.

I filled the whole needle with his abnormally thick blood and pulled it out again.

'Your services are very much appreciated' I said. Then turned to walk away.

But then I noticed it. The place where I had stung him with my needle had formed a speck of blood.

Suddenly everything around me paused. The blood on his neck and in the needle smelled so nice, so inviting. I had to have a little taste. Just one lick of it to see whether or not it was the blood making me hungry. A weird thought crossed through my head and then I felt a tearing on the inside of my mouth. Both the right and left side of my mouth had split, and as I ran my tongue over my teeth I felt pinpoint fangs had made their way inside my mouth. And before I knew it, my head was up against Stefan's neck, sinking my canines into him. The juice flew into me. I felt a newer surge of power, one I had never experienced before. His blood was warm, and I felt like I was taking his good looks away from him by drinking out of him.

Somewhere during this whole process, a little bit of rational thought had reached a message to me:

'Stop! This isn't you! Leave him alone he will be of better use in the future!'

And I did.

I paused then pulled away looking deep into his eyes.

He was dazed, and confused. While feeding I had felt his emotions, but I wasn't sure what it was. At the time I thought it was all part of the experience, but now I looked at him and I knew that it was his emotions. He felt joy! A small part of him wanted to be close to me, he felt transfixed by my beauty, he wanted to feel my endorphins and now that wish had come true. But I didn't understand.

I had been around blood when the novices fought. They almost always left the gym with a fresh cut, and warm blood oozing down their skin. But I had never been tempted before. What changed now?

Stefan's rapid breathing was too loud for my sensitive ears. I held his mouth in order to quiet him down. And then I heard a disturbance. Someone's voice.

Not just anyone's…

It was Dimitri's golden voice, and by the sound of it he was just about to turn into the alley.

Yes I was right. And standing next to Dimitri was Mason.

'THAT TRAITOR!' I thought

They could see me pressed up against Stefan. And with their heightened sight, they could see the fresh marks on his neck.

Dimitri staggered. In all the time I had known him, he never delayed an attack! But this was too much for him to comprehend. I took that opportunity and ran with it

My lips met Stefan's ear.

'Run,' I whispered so quietly that it was a wonder even Stefan heard it.

But he obliged. His instincts took over and he made his way to the other end of the alley and out of sight.

Then Dimitri regained his focus and closed in on me!

**Hey! I hadn't updated in 2 days so I wrote a bit more :D I hope you liked it and I would love to read your reviews. This is my favourite chapter yet! Tell me why you think she was attracted to his blood only… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy or the characters, except for Christina! **


	16. Chapter 16

Vampire Academy

Chapter 16

_Then Dimitri regained his focus, and closed in on me!_

I didn't back away.

'Mason go tell the other guardians we have found her' he didn't question it. He was still bewildered by the marks on the Strigoi, and why I had let him go without killing him.

It was now just Dimitri and I in the deserted alleyway, and everything seemed eerily quiet. He looked at me like I was a never before seen creature, and I didn't blame him for thinking so. Why hadn't I just killed Stefan? Good looks aside; he was now going to kill unoffending humans. I made my way to the wall and slid down it in a sitting position. Dimitri continued so stare at me for another couple of seconds, and then he made his way towards me. He kneeled in front of me and spoke:

'Why?' he questioned soothingly. He asked the same question on my mind.

'The Strigoi part of me… I know their evil Dimitri, but I just… I – I…' my normally composed expression failed. I had been holding too much emotion within me and now I let it poor out through thick tears.

'Shhh Christina, it's going to be okay' he held me close in a very tight hug. I could hear some comforting words being spoken, but I was too lost in his embrace. All of his familiar features came rushing back; I loved his firm muscles, the smooth shaved face and his all too intoxicating cologne. I calmed down as he stroked my dark hair.

'Why leave by yourself Christina? Why not ask me to join you? Or… any other guardian?' I thought for a moment

'I technically wasn't by my self, until Mason ran away' I gave an unamused smile.

'Christina… you scared me so much. What if something had happened to you? How do you think I would've coped?' he sent the butterflies sawing again. He used his accent and hearing him so worried about my safety made me feel like I could die happy.

'You were worried?' I sniffled and waited for his answer.

'Of coarse Christina' he looked at me deeply, as if I were something very precious and dear to him.

'Dimitri… I- I have something' the needle held so tightly in my hand suddenly felt like acid. I didn't want to be near it so I handed it over to Dimitri.

'The whole purpose of my mission was to get a blood sample, and see if I really am Strigoi… I guess now we know, but can we still do a test?'

'We already did one Christina'

'But you didn't have actual Strigoi blood to compare it to, and now you do,' his brows furrowed, and then he gave a slight nod.

'We will take care of it as soon as we get back to the academy. And I will insist that they speed up the process'

I started to nod, but changed my mind.

'What if I lash out on someone at the Academy? I cant take the risk Dimitri,'

'Don't you worry Christina, nothing will happen. If it makes you feel better we'll… we'll keep you locked in your dorm room with two guardians at the door!' he gave one of his rare smiles, and I think that's what caused me to give in.

'That actually will make me feel better' I said seriously.

'I want to be kept as a prisoner, in case … something h- happens'

'Although nothing will happen, that can be arranged,' he offered me his hand to stand up, and as I did five other guardians turned a corner into the alley.

'Guardian Belikov! The SUV's are here,'

'Thank you guardian Alto' he spoke casually, as we made our way inside the cars. I sat in the passenger seat of SUV number 5, with Dimitri in the driver seat. Mason sat behind me along with another two guardians.

It would take forty minutes to get back to St. Vladimir's so I decided I wouldn't miss much if I slept.

I wasn't exactly tired, but there was a particular person I hoped to reach in my dreams.

And I did.

Stefan stood expectantly in the alley we had left moments ago. Only the alley wasn't dark. The sun was in the sky and flowers surrounded the whole setting, it looked like a painting. And of coarse Stefan wasn't burning because of the sun. He stood leaning on the wall.

'Christina!' he smiled. All his features lit up now that they were more visible in the sunlight.

'Stefan… my pet' his smile faltered the slightest bit. Maybe he saw him self as more of an accomplice, not a pet. In fifteen minutes of knowing this man, he had developed affection towards me, (in as much as a Strigoi could).

'I am in your debt, letting me out of tat situation alive… I can not describe the relief I feel that my life hadn't ended ten minutes ago'

'Life' I scoffed. Strigoi weren't alive; they felt nothing in taking innocent lives to fuel their own. It was a twisted nature of theirs, and as much as I hated to admit it… part of me was exactly like Stefan.

'The… incident, that occurred here' I said waving a hand around us.

'No one can know of it! Do you understand me? Only two others know what happened and they wont tell anyone, so if it gets out I will hold you responsible' my face radiated coldness. I felt the need to hide this twisted secret of mine.

'I swear to you, it will not spread' I nodded and sat on the little stool that magically materialized next to me. 'How convenient' I thought.

As I sat on the stool, thinking through the events that happened in the last 24 hours, my mind started clear things out. Mason had told Dimitri where we were, and they then must've searched the town for me, so it was Mason's weird way of caring for me. I had bitten Stefan when I saw his blood because it smelled intoxicating. Maybe it was only Strigoi blood that appealed to me? Now that I sat and actually pondered, that seemed like the best answer. I was after all, a Dhampir, Moroi and Strigoi. That made me superior to all the breeds, and why shouldn't I be even more twisted as to crave Strigoi blood? I didn't need it, but once presented with the opportunity I could drink from Strigoi. 'That might be useful in the future' I whispered.

'Pardon?' asked Stefan. I had forgotten that he was even here.

'Never mind' I only needed him to tell him that I didn't want anyone else to know about my secret, so my job was done. I got up and smiled at him. Then my dream dispersed and I found my self in real daytime in the SUV car.

We had just arrived inside the Academy. I exited the car escorted by three guardians and Mason.

Mason.

I didn't want to talk to him right now. True, he had good intentions in selling me out to the other Guardians, but he shouldn't have gone behind my back like that.

Dimitri knew the first thing on my mind was comparing the blood samples, so he took me into the hospital, where doctor Olenski greeted me with a needle.

I then turned into my room, and took off my dirt and sweat stained clothes.

I had completely forgotten about the little red marble sitting in my pocket. I still didn't know the use for it, and while I was in my Strigoi frenzy, I felt like it was the most important thing in the world. I rolled it around in my hands a bit more, before deciding I would question Nicolai about it later on. I placed the pyjamas over my head and made my way to bed.

So many questions to think about, but never any answers.

**I thought youse should know that I will be ending the story after two or three more chapters. Thank you for sticking around the whole time, and I wish to see our last couple of reviews later on! Once again thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters and settings, except for: Christina, Stefan and Nicolai**


	17. Chapter 17

Vampire Academy

Chapter 17

_So many questions to think about, never any answers._

It made me feel better knowing there were guardians at my door. What if I were to lash out? It was comforting simply knowing. I was told that I would receive meals three times a day. And I was certain I would go mental in isolation for two days, but nonetheless it had to be done.

I awoke on the first day contemplating what would happen to me when we received the results. I would surely be deemed too dangerous to be kept here, and St. Vladimir's was my only true home…

'Just don't think about it Christina' said Dimitri. He had just entered my room while I held a frustrated look on my face. He knew what I was thinking and it was moments without talk that made me feel so attracted to him.

'I can't stop' I growled. It was annoying, how could life change so drastically?

'Nothing will happen to you Christina. Look we already know what you are and we're keeping you here… do you really think we will just give up on you? You are so unique, in more than one-way' he replied, with care and concern in his voice.

'Do you think I'm unique upstairs comrade?' I asked jokingly pointing to my brain. He shook his head and smiled.

'Oh… Christina' Dimitri used that Russian accent of his.

'Listen Dimitri… if you regret what happened, the- the other day… I- I mean we don't have to mention anything, like it never happened.' There was no need to explain what 'the other day' meant; he knew perfectly well that I was referring to the kiss we shared

'Christina, I do not regret it. But I think you need time to sort out some… things of your own, before anything… else can happen'

Now I knew what he meant. I knew the 'things' he was referring to was my change to Dhampir, Moroi and Strigoi. He understood that I still found it weird and now with my … reaction … to Stefan I was more confused than ever.

I nodded my head, and Dimitri handed over dinner for the day.

'You don't have to be kept imprisoned like this Christina, nothing will happen'

I now shook my head.

'Cant take the risk comrade'

'You are so caring Christina' he leaned in and planted a kiss on my forehead. I gasped. His lips created a heated reaction to my skin; it left a little electric spark, so when he exited my room I felt like a part of me had dethatched itself.

I chocked back a sob.

'If only we had met at a different time' I whispered to the walls. I crawled onto my bed and lay staring at the plate of food left to grow cold. My breathing evened out and I was thrust into the arms of Nicolai.

'YOU TOLD HIM! Why did you not kill him?' Nicolai screamed at me

'I am surprised he hasn't killed you Nicolai' I said threateningly, I was in no position to be screamed at, and he was in no position to scream.

'Maybe he left that job to be done by me' Nicolai visibly calmed himself, and toned down.

'My apologies. After all it is Strigoi behavior; to deceive and dishonor.' Ouch! That hurt… it was the first time I had truly been called a Strigoi. Now my anger flared up and Nicolai had the sense to back down, and step further away from me.

'What is it you seek from me Christina?' he questioned, head bowed making no eye contact what so ever.

'I want to know where you are going, now that I have told Stefan it was you?'

'Away…' he whispered, still avoiding my eyes.

'Nicolai!' I warned

'Do not mess with my temper'

'I will be hunting in the town closest to the academy. Foolish, I know. Because Stefan lives in the town next… but he will never suspect me to be so close. Christina-' I cut him off

'Very thoroughly thought of plan, and don't worry I will not tell him your location'

He nodded and cheered up immensely, as if my word was all he needed. And I was intending to stick by my word.

'Second reason I came to see you, Nicolai… What is the use of my grandfather's marble? You failed to steal it, and while I was in a sort of … frenzy … it seemed like the most important object in existence.'

He paused and debated with himself whether or not he should tell me. In the end he nodded and stepped one step closer.

'The ruby marble, has been spoken of … but never seen. Same with the mixed blood. She has been spoken of and only seen by some' I assumed that by 'mixed blood' he meant me. I bobbed my head slowly and Nicolai continued.

'As you know, Strigoi do not walk the daylight. We are creatures belonging to shadows and darkness. It has been rumored that – that this Marble was created by forces beyond our control in the deepest parts of history. It was kept a secret and handed down from the creator to his son, and they in turn gave it to their daughter. So it continued from there. Your grandfather clearly didn't trust your mother so he passed it on to the next generation. Only with his passing, you never learned the true meaning behind the miraculous marble'

'This thing held in your hand as you dream, is the key only to unlocking sun for Strigoi. With it comes some incantation and together it allows Strigoi to walk in sunshine.

A deal had been made by Strigoi many, many years ago… that the first of our kind to discover the marble, along with the spell. Will truly be the master -leader- of all Strigoi'

I gasped. So much power held in the tiniest of possessions.

'But- Christina, this deal has long since been forgotten; if Strigoi were to find out again… they would do anything in their power to retrieve it once more.'

'So how were you planning on being the all mighty 'ruler' if no one knows of this marble.'

'Well, that is where skillful planning comes in.' he chuckled and then proceeded.

'I was planning on spreading the story before revealing to all Strigoi that I had in fact found the marble myself, of coarse revealing the story after finding the correct incantation.'

I nodded. He had it all planned out, a little smirk spread across my face; he would be a good sidekick.

Wait, what caused that thought? I didn't need a sidekick for anything. Being around these … evil Strigoi was taking a toll on me and making me thing devilish thoughts.

'Thank you Nicolai, you have proved to be very informative… perhaps I made a mistake by selling you out. I will try and right the wrong by demanding Stefan not to … 'come after' you. You'll still have to move location though.'

He nodded and I awoke. The polished marble lay in my hand, although I had previously left it on the bedside table.

It was morning now. The final day in waiting, if Dimitri had succeeded in 'speeding up' the process, then I would have the results today. If not I would wait out one more.

Turns out I had slept in, it was now eleven am, and I had unattractive drool markings on my chin.

There was a large knock on my door. I blinked away the dream haze and wiped off the drool, my hair was messier than usual, but I simply placed it in a normal hair tie. Although I was still in my pyjamas I found my way to the door.

Mason stood in front of me holding breakfast, and a cheesy smiled plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes and shook my head then opened the door slightly wider for him to enter.

He left the plate next to the one of the previous night and turned to face me.

'Christina-' he spoke desperately and quickly, trying to say as much as he could before I cut him off.

'I want you to know that I really-' now I cut him off

'Listen, Mase… I know everything you did was in your 'best intentions'. But don't you think you shouldn't have come, or at least told me, before you left to rat me out?'

He nodded sheepishly.

'And I'm so sorry. But think of it this way; if I hadn't come I wouldn't have known where you were therefore I would be more worried. And if I had told you, you would have gotten angry and ran away. So I did what all teenagers do best; wait for a parent or guardian to fall asleep so they can sneak out.' He joked and grinned.

This redhead always managed to make me smile.

'Oh, Mason' I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

We spent the next couple of hours discussing everything that had happened while I hunted down Stefan. I explained why I did what I did, and I told him about my dreams, along with the reason behind my imprisonment. I didn't, in fact tell him about the marble.

'But nothing will happen Christina! Come with me!' he grabbed my hand and I just pulled back.

'NO WAY! Mason! Firstly, I can't be sure if 'nothing will happen'. And secondly I am in my pyjamas with bed hair' although I had gotten up two hours ago, I hadn't changed or brushed my teeth because Mason was in the room.

'So change! Look if anything 'happens' he made weird bunny ears on both sides of his head and continued.

'Then I will be there to punch your face in,' he mimicked a punch on the pillow and nodded satisfactorily.

'I'm Stronger!' I said naturally.

'Challenge accepted' he grinned and spoke once again

'I haven't had a chance to fight you one on one. Dimitri wouldn't let you spar that time and now I want to see how strong you really are,' this time Mason imitated a girl devastatingly breaking a nail.

I shook my head exasperatedly, and then nodded.

'Wait outside I'll be done in two minutes' he made an exaggerated bow and left the room. I hastily brushed my teeth, changed into sweatpants and rearranged my ponytail so it wasn't completely messy. I was out the room in only a matter of minutes.

'Race you to the gym!" he screamed from the other end of the corridor. I didn't complain about his head start, because before I knew it I was at the gym and waiting for him to join me.

'WOW!' he was impressed.

We entered the gym and found the usual mats lying on the floor. I stood facing Mason as he made his way in front of me.

'3, 2, 1' he counted down, and the moment he finished speaking he jumped on me and I threw my hands out to protect. I then ran behind him, wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him to the floor. I threw my body weight onto him and held him suspended to the ground. My smile grew larger when I saw the frown on his face.

'It didn't even take you ten freaking seconds!' he growled.

'AGAIN!' I hopped off him and we continued for another two hours. I bet him every time, and every time he would shout the word 'again' as if he would certainly win the next time. Each match lasted about ten to fifteen seconds and he grew angrier and angrier. When he finally gave up, his anger turned into an impressed look.

'Well okay!' I gave him a sweat stained hug and made my way back to my dorm room to shower.

I had left the door to the bathroom open.

I soaked in water for a little while then finished showering. As I exited I realized my clothes had been left on the bed.

And there was Dimitri, in front of me blushing. He immediately turned and left. I had a towel wrapped around me, but no doubt seeing me in such little clothing was 'blush-worthy'. I giggled and placed the clothes on me.

'You can come in now' I shouted and Dimitri made his way awkwardly inside.

'I apologize Christina… I should've knocked'

His cute behavior didn't matter to me just then. I was very focused on the white piece of paper in his hand.

'Is that the-' I pointed to the parchment. And all signs of previous playfulness left his face. He was now, once again the same serious and expressionless guardian. He nodded. I bit my lip and breathed out.

'Well go on…' I said casually.

'Christina, you- you already knew… but the final answer is … yes, a third of you is actually … S-Strigoi.'

Now I nodded. Honestly I wasn't expecting any different. I took it in graceful nature and spoke calmly.

'Can I… be alone?' It was now Dimitri's turn to nod. But before he left I took it as a last opportunity to grab him and plant a long kiss on his mouth. Our tongues locked and I savored every bit of him; his smell (the cologne), slightly unshaven beard, and tall figure with shoulder length brown hair.

'It will all be alright Christina' he soothed me when I looked into those bottomless eyes.

'I love you Dimitri,' and there I had finally said it. It didn't slip out; I had been building up to this moment jus so I could say it without hesitation. And the words flowered out of my lips.

'I love you too Christina' he whispered back and I let a tear slip.

I never really thought I would go through with the plan that had been growing in my head, but now I knew for sure.

In order to not danger those I loved. I would have to run away. And this time… there would be no coming back. I would hide with Stefan for a while, then build my way up into the position of leader Strigoi by using two things to my advantage.

I was after all part Moroi, part Strigoi and part Dhampir.

And I had what every Strigoi wanted… my grandfather's marble.

Important… please read:

Now I know I haven't updated in a while… and I told youse I will be ending the story soon, and I think that will be the next chapter. But I never told youse I will be starting a second story and that will be my final one. It will be told in Christina's point of view, along with a little bit of Dimitri's.

Thank you for sticking around and reading this… it has been so nice writing it. I will hopefully start number 2 soon and I wish for youse to read that one too! Thank you

Spoiler:

She will run away and I will base the next book on her events. Dimitri's point of view will be thrown in somewhere, but only occasionally.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters and settings, except for any new occurrences'.


	18. Chapter 18

Vampire Academy

Chapter 18

_And I had what every Strigoi wanted… my grandfather's marble. _

Dimitri left, leaving a trail of his cologne to spread and fill the room. All the dark thoughts that surfaced when I was near Strigoi were due to that part of me. No matter how hard I tried, the dark side would always surface when I crowded around them. This time I knew that I had to leave, because even if it was just Strigoi blood I craved, it didn't feel right for me to intrude on everyone's (seemingly) normal lives. I would leave for the better.

I grabbed my bag and placed the very little clothing I owned inside. I never did get the opportunity to shop for new clothes. And now I would have to live in the shadows and steal clothes… what a life to turn to! I wrapped the marble in a tissue then placed it inside a snap-lock bag and lastly placed it inside the zipper of my bag.

I turned to view my first, and last home for the last time.

Another tear escaped my eye. I hastily rubbed it off. It wasn't only the academy I was leaving.

I would miss Mason, Eddie, Dr. Olenski (despite the needles she stuck into my skin), headmistress Kirova (even though she did bring out the worst attitude in me sometimes), but more of all I would miss Dimitri.

He was the only man I had ever had feeling for. The only person I would ever love, and I was turning my back on him.

'But its all for the better' I whispered, chocking on another tear that leaked out of my eye. I would miss this room and its large wardrobe, the seat I had found Dimitri lounging on when we first introduced ourselves.

'What's for the better?'

Crap! Dimitri had come back. His voice sent shivers down my spine. I knew what I had to do.

'Christina… why are you packed?' he was concerned. He noticed the tear stains on my cheeks.

'Dimitri please-'

'You are not leaving again' he said demandingly. But we both knew he couldn't stop me. Perhaps that's why I noticed a large amount of grief in his voice.

'Christina-' his face resembled the expression he had when I left the previous time.

'Don't'

I looked into his eyes. I couldn't manage the tears any more they were soaking my skin. And Dimitri; the tough, brave Dimitri I had gotten to know so well, was now crying too. Two small tears had left his eyes.

'I wont let you go!' he wiped them away and stood in front of my door. By now the guardians had left and there was no one to guard my door.

'Relax Dimitri' I whispered soothingly, and made my way towards him then held his face in my hands.

'Never in my life could I have imagined I would ever find a man to love as much as I love you… we've known each other for little over a week, and I feel like we have lived a lifetime together.' So much pain filled his eyes. But I stood strong. No more tears for me. I would allow myself to cry later, right now I had to finish this.

'That's why I am going to leave, and you're going to let me. You will do nothing to stop me. And remember forever Dimitri, that I love you… beyond all measure,' his eyes glazed over and the tingling feeling of magic left my skin as he nodded and stepped aside from the door. I planted a kiss on his forehead and nodded my head.

My feat took control as I exited the room.

'I will love you forever Christina' he stood inside the room. Part of him was struggling to come after me, but the larger part of compulsion kept him in place. I didn't run this time. I took my time walking past the gothic Academy. It was refreshing outside; the sun turned the sky a very light orange. It was all very beautiful. A moment that would be etched into my head till the end of time. The Dhampirs guarding the gates were easier to compel than Dimitri. My foot stepped outside St. Vladimir's academy, as I turned to look at it for one last time. This was a true home so, so welcoming despite the differences of Moroi and Dhampirs. And then I turned to face the new world… the new life of a Strigoi.

'Strigoi vegetarian' I smiled spilling tears on the earth I walked.

Dimitri's Point Of View-

She had left. The only one I ever loved, the only girl that ever made me feel so… so fulfilled. She walked out of the academy and I had done nothing to stop her. Now she was gone and I was stuck here feeling more empty and alone than ever. I clenched my fists and cursed at my self for not having a stronger will to resist the compulsion.

I stormed out of the room and into Kirova's office.

'I will be leaving Headmistress. There is a matter I have to attend to and I don't know how long I will be gone. If you are so kind as to let me teach again once I come back, I will be immensely appreciative. But for now I am going… thank you for your hospitality!'

'Dimitri, where are you going?'

'If only I knew I whispered' never facing her eyes.

'Christina has left hasn't she?' Now I did face her eyes. I was shocked… she caught on so quickly.

'How did you know?'

'I saw it in her, she would never endanger those she loves… so now she has left in order to protect us.' With a swish of her hand she emphasized 'us'.

'It would be foolish to leave now, but someone so valuable and loved by you-' She sighed and continued.

'I understand why you have to do what you are doing' she nodded her head and I bowed.

'Thank you headmistress'

My mission was set. I wouldn't be saying goodbye to those here at the academy. I was set on packing and gaining a trail on where she would go.

'Think like her Dimitri' I chastised my self.

'After all she is so much like you'

A voice came from my room door. Alberta Petrov leaned on the doorframe.

'Dimitri…' she exhaled and continued.

'I never had the honor of meeting _her_. And I only just came back from fieldwork. But I was here when you and her were sparing. I didn't want to intrude, but there was a connection… Oh it was visible from kilometers away. And it was foolish of you as a guardian not to notice me' she chuckled.

'Tell me Dimitri… do you need any sort of help? I understand what you are going through, and I want nothing but to help.'

I shook my head.

'I feel the need to do this on my own, but if you ever receive a lead on where she is headed I beg of you to tell me.'

She smiled and nodded.

'She is not the only one with a Strigoi 'friend'. Did you know even they gossip? Alistair is an old Strigoi that knows… things. He tried to attack me, but Alto and I held him back. He managed to say that Strigoi are never scared, but Christina did inflict an emotion called 'fear' upon all of them. She knew Nicolai, Dimitri. He was the one that led her to Stefan, and she has been visiting Nicolai in her dreams.'

'Strigoi don't sleep' I spoke, trying to make sense of what Alberta was trying to say.

'Christina is so much more powerful than you think Dimitri.' I gasped.

'So… now for you to find Christina and figure out what she will do.'

'I have to find Nicolai.'

Alberta smiled. And bobbed her head lightly.

'Do you know who Nicolai is Dimitri?'

I furrowed my brows. What did this have to do with anything? Of coarse I didn't know who this Strigoi was.

'Remember the one that tried to steal a certain marble from her room?'

Realization whacked me like ice-cold water.

'Ahhhh. Christina is a Spirit user and she visits Strigoi in her dreams because she is _that_ powerful. Nicolai tried to steal something that belonged to her, so she made him a sort of servant? You found Alistair, and then killed him. So no one else threatens Nicolai other than Christina. The marble means more than we could ever know, and it is wanted among all Strigoi. Christina being the mixed blood that she is, **and **owning the marble becomes even more powerful. And now we – I have to find Nicolai and threaten to kill him so he can tell me where she is, before actually killing him'

I breathed in. I managed to utter a whole paragraph without taking a breath.

'While you are searching I will find out the meaning behind the marble.' Said Alberta as she spoke her final words and left the room.

'Till next time Dimitri!'

I finished packing the last of my necessities and left for the outside of the academy. Stake clutched in hand, my head turned instinctively towards the gothic chapel, it would be a while before I saw it again and called it home.

'And so I set off to find a monster, who in turn will lead me to my only love.'

I smiled in frustration. Piece of cake.

**This is the last chapter of Hidden Secrets. Thank you for sticking around and I hope you liked it. The leaving scene was emotional hahaha. But now I will be starting a sequel called 'Dark Temptations' hopefully no one has the same title? Once again thank you for reading I plan to start the sequel in a week or two maybe earlier? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does. I only own Christina and any new characters or settings. **


End file.
